Todo es cuestion de fe
by Kaizou No Gari
Summary: Nami y Luffy van en la misma escuela, ella esta enamorada de el y el se da cuenta que tambien esta enamorado de ella pero la mejor amiga de ella Vivi tambien esta enamorada de el PASEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS MI PRIMER FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic y solo quiero decir que me gusto mucho esta pareja y espero que sea de agrado y que dejen review.**

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado**

**Capitulo 1**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de una chica pelirroja se estaba levantando para alistarse para ir al instituto pero solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza.

Luffy – dijo apenas audible – creo que jamás podrás verme como algo más que tu amiga pero creo que así es mejor – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya arreglada y lista para el instituto bajo y saludo a toda su hermana

Hola Nojiko – saludo a su hermana con su sonrisa característica

Hola Hermanita – dijo ella de volviéndole el gesto a la pelirroja – ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo algo preocupada

No es nada solo unas cosas de la escuela nada impórtate – dijo ella desayunando con la cabeza baja

Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea Nami yo te puedo ayudar en lo que pueda recuero eso- dijo su hermana

Gracias – dijo Nami

Para eso son las hermanas ¿no?- le dijo a la pelirroja

Sí, bueno ya me voy al instituto no quiero llegar tarde y tu deberías hacer lo mismo o se te va a hacer tarde y ya ves que ya tienes varios retardos y mamá se va a enojar otra vez- dijo ella con tono de burla

Si ya se no tienes que decírmelo mamá- dijo con tono sarcástico

Ya de camino a la escuela la pelirroja miraba el cielo para despejar su mente de todo aquello que la afligía cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hey Nami espérame – dijo un chico con una gran sonrisa

Luffy – dijo ella – se me hace muy raro que ya te hayas alistado tan temprano para ir al instituto

Shi shi shi lo que pasa es que mi abuelo me paro esta vez – dijo el moreno – y como ya te había dicho el tiene una forma muy especial de levantarme – dijo el sobándose la cabeza

Bueno ya que tu abuelo hiso el milagro que llegaras temprano – se puso nerviosa – te parece bien que vayamos juntos

Si claro – contesto con su sonrisa carectistica

El camino fue de lo más tranquilo hablaban de cualquier cosa de cómo habían pasado en su fin de semana, que habían hecho, a quienes habían visitado y entre otras cosas.

Ya llegando al instituto Nami visualizo a su amiga de cabello azul.

Nami!!!!! – saludo su amiga peliazul

Buenos días Vivi – dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Hola Vivi – dijo el moreno – como te ha ido

Lu.. Luffy hola – contesto con un leve rubor en su cara - y me ha ido bien y a ti – pregunto ella al moreno

Mmmmm pues creo bien considerando que mi abuelo me despertó a golpes esta mañana – contesto él con su jovialidad característica – bueno tengo que irme a mi clase ya que llegue temprano tengo que aprovechar para entrar a mi primera clase las veré después adiós – se despidió de ellas.

¿Y bien Nami porque llegaron juntos al instituto? – pregunto la peliazul con cierto tono molesto

Eh… es que me lo encontré en el camino hacia acá – dijo moviendo sus manos para zafarse de esa

¿Segura? – volvió a interrogar la peliazul – porque ya sabes que me gusta mucho Luffy

Si Vivi ya lose – dijo ella con cierta tristeza – eres mi amiga, así que no te preocupes.

Bien pues vamos a clases – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

Las horas de clases comenzaron y después de un rato de ese martirio de de las clases ya había sonado el timbre que indicaba el principio del descanso en el cual los alumnos podían comer para aliviar un poco el estrés

Nami te alcanzo en un momento tengo que llevar unas cosas a la sala de maestros – le dijo la peliazul.

Bueno te estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre con todos los demás – contesto la pelirroja

Ya debajo en la sombra de unos árboles se dispuso a esperar al esto de sus amigos cuando de repente algo saco de su tranquilidad a la pelirroja

Hola Nami!!!! – grito el moreno por detrás de la pelirroja

Ahhhhhhh – grito la pelirroja – eres un idiota Luffy me diste un susto de muerte – dijo ella dándole un golpe en el estomago

Lo… lo siento Nami no era mi intención asustarte – dijo el moreno sobándose en donde le había recibido el golpe.

Tu siempre de agresiva verdad – dijo alguien detrás de Luffy

¿Zoro? – Dijo ella – tú no te metas idiota, no crees que ya es hora de que vuelvas a irte a dormir por ahí – dijo ella con tono de burla

Que!!!!! Has dicho – dijo con tono molesto – además, eso a ti no te incumbe maldita.

Jajajaja ustedes siempre peleándose, y por cierto Nami ¿porque estabas sola y Vivi? – pregunto el moreno ya que era raro ver a Nami sola sin la compañía de Vivi.

Ah es que tuvo que dejar algo en la sala de maestros dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí – dijo ella - ¿Y donde esta Sanji tampoco lo veo por aquí? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Bueno ya sabes cómo es el en este momento está tratando de conquistar a alguna chica – dijo el moreno.

Ese pervertido solo se la pasa haciendo eso – dijo Zoro.

Vamos Zoro ya verás que algún día tú también harás eso con una chica – dijo con tono de burla.

Te estás burlando de mi verdad bruja – pregunto el ya muy irritado

Pues puedes verlo así si quieres pero la verdad es que yo creo que lo que te pasa a ti es que te dan miedo las mujeres Zoro – lo dijo con tono sarcástico y riéndose

Maldita me las pagaras algún día – dijo el peliverde realmente enojado

Jajajaja ya dejen de pelear – dijo el moreno para detener la pelea - y vamos a almorzar ya que me muero de hambre – dijo él con cierta ilusión hacia su comida

Hay Luffy tu solo piensas en comer – dijo Nami con su mano en la cara – pero bueno empecemos en lo que llega Vivi

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la peliazul se unió a sus amigos a la hora de almorzar, Nami veía como Vivi miraba a cada rato a Luffy y esto la deprimía más porque veía a su mejor amiga muy ilusionada con él.

_No sé si podre aguantar esto mas _ – pensó ella

Después de un rato todos ellos tuvieron que irse a sus respectivas clases ya que todavía quedaba medio día de clases en el instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado**

**Capitulo 2**

Ya en sus respectivas clases se encontraban todos, pero al parecer alguien había notado el comportamiento que tenía una de las chicas con respecto a uno de los chicos, quería hablar con las personas en cuestión

Oye Luffy tenemos que hablar de algo – dijo Zoro – después de clase si te parece bien

Claro, pero pasa algo malo – pregunto

El solo negó con la cabeza y siguieron prestando atención a la clase ya que si no lo hacían serian reprendidos al fin de esta.

En otro lado Nami seguía con sus pensamientos del día dándose cuenta que estaba en una encrucijada respetar la promesa hecha a su amiga de ayudarla a acercarse a Luffy o decirle a él lo que en verdad sentía pro el aunque esto significara traicionar y perder a la era su mejor amiga _**que es lo que debo hacer**_ - pensó

Así por fin había terminado el día de clases en el instituto y Zoro decidió hablar con su amigo

Nos vamos ya- dijeron tanto Vivi como Nami pero solo los siguió Sanji ya que tanto como Luffy y Zoro se quedarían a lo que dijeron que sería ir con un profesor

Bien Zoro de que me querías hablar, pero que sea rápido ya que me muero de hambre y quiero llegar a comer lo antes posible – dijo él con cierto tono de lastima

Bueno lo que te quería preguntar es que si no notaste nada extraño en el comportamiento de alguna de las chicas – dijo sin más rodeos

Pues que yo lo haya notado no, fue un día normal no o tenía que notar algo – contesto con la mano en su barbilla

Ya veo – suspiro –_**creo que no se ha dado cuenta de nada pero que se le va hacer es muy idiota **_– pensó – bueno pues era todo pero estas seguro que no notaste nada

No, pero si noto algo la próxima te lo diré vale – contestando con su sonrisa característica – y bien pues vámonos ya que me muero de hambre – Zoro solo asintió y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

A la mañana siguiente Nami iba caminando rumbo a al instituto pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver ah Zoro a lo lejos a lo que parecía que la estuviera esperando _**bien si ya hable con Luffy y no conseguí nada solo me queda sacárselo a Nami **_– pensó el peliverde

Esta semana si que tiene que ser la semana más milagrosa tú llegando temprano – dijo ella con tono burlón – primero Luffy y ahora tu vaya – pero fue interrumpida antes de que dijera algo mas

Oye, porque tanto tú como Vivi se la pasaron echándole miradas a Luffy durante todo el receso – dijo el serio

E…eh no se de lo que hablas – contesto desviando su mirada para que no viera el rubor que se le había formado – además eso a ti no te importa – le dijo pasando a lado de el

Sabes que al final alguien terminara lastimado verdad – dijo el pero ella solo se detuvo por un instante y siguió su camino

Nami se encontraba en su respectiva banca cuando pensó en lo que le había dicho Zoro cuando vio entrar a su amiga de y la saludo

Hola Nami ya te enteraste – le pregunto a su amiga

No, que pasa Vivi – respondió Nami

Pues que hoy se va a incorporar una nueva estudiante a nuestra clase – le dijo ella emocionada

Enserio ¿entonces tenemos que darle la bienvenida no? Y la podemos invitar a que almuerce con nosotros – dijo Nami

Bien jóvenes tomen asiento que vamos a empezar con la clase – dijo el profesor - pero antes de eso como varios ya se habrán enterado tenemos una nueva estudiante que se integrara con nosotros a partir de hoy a sí que le pido que sean amable con ella adelante por favor – finalizo el profesor

Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Nico Robin es un placer – dijo ella con una pequeña reverencia

Todos en la clase se habían quedado a tónicos al verla era una chica de cabello negro y con una sonrisa realmente bella que daba un cierto toque de simpatía y sin mencionar que era muy hermosa el profesor empezó a buscar un asiento para que pudieran continuar – atrás de la señorita Nami, puedes sentarte – dijo el profesor señalando a la banca de atrás

Hola desde ahora me sentare aquí espero que nos llevemos bien – le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Sí, yo también espero que nos llevemos bien – contesto Nami devolviéndole el gesto

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Nami le había preguntado a Robin que si quería almorzar con ella y sus amigos – no será una molestia para ellos que lleves a alguien más- dijo Robin a Nami – claro que no vamos – tanto Nami como Vivi tomaron del brazo a Robin y la llevaron donde siempre siempre se reunían todos

Parece que somos las primeras – dijo la peliazul – ya que no ha llegado nadie

En ese momento se escucho una discusión con una risa que se venían acercándose

Ya te dije que eres un idiota mujeriego que no sabe hacer otra cosa que acosar a las chicas – dijo Zoro molesto

Y ya te dije que eso a ti no te importa marimo de mierda – dijo Sanji empezando otra de sus clásicas peleas

Ya empezaron otra vez – dijo la pelirroja con una mano en la frente

Si pero son muy graciosos no te parce Nami jajaja – dijo Luffy - y por cierto Nami quien es ella – mirando a la persona que estaba con ellas

Ahhh ella es Robin, Luffy – dijo Vivi sin dejar que respondiera Nami

Ah pues mucho gusto Robin yo soy Luffy – saludo el extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa

Mucho gusto – contesto ella

Wow que chica tan mas bonita - dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos – yo soy Sanji y seré tu caballero mi querida dama – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Gracias - contesto ella algo desconcertada con la actitud de el

Ah si y el Zoro – dijo el moreno aventando a este a tal punto de quedar frente a frente con ella

También es un placer conocerte a ti también Zoro – dijo ella un poco sonrojada

Si igual – contesto el igual un poco sonrojado que ella

Oye Luffy podrías acompañarme un momento por favor – dijo Vivi un poco sonrojada

Si claro vamos – dijo el levantándose – en un momento regresamos

Luffy me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo el próximo fin de semana que te parece – dijo Vivi sonrojada hasta más no poder

Mmmmmmm claro porque no será divertido – contesto el

En serio!! – dijo ella muy ilusionada

¿Pero solo iremos nosotros dos? – pregunto él un poco confundido

Sí, porque te molesta – dijo ella un poco triste

No claro que no solo preguntaba – dijo el – como te dije será divertido – respondió con su sonrisa característica

Vaya hasta que regresaron – dijo el peliverde – bueno es hora de regresar a clases

Es verdad - dijeron todos en caminándose hacia sus salones

En el pasillo Vivi tenía una gran sonrisa que no podía pasar de ser percibida por su amiga que se preguntaba que le había pasado la verdad es que tenía una suposición pero le daba miedo saber la respuesta así que se armo de valor eh hiso la pregunta - Oye Vivi porque estas tan contenta paso algo

Creía que jamás lo preguntarías – dijo ella – pues la verdad es que invite a Luffy a salir no es maravilloso y lo mejor de todo fue que dijo que si – dijo ella con una sonrisa muy grande

Ahh así que era eso – dijo un poco triste – _**para que le pregunte solo me lastime a mi misma soy una idiota **_– pensó Nami – pero qué bueno que por fin te decidiste a invitarlo

Si, ya estoy esperando el fin de semana con ansias – dijo la peliazul – por cierto Robin que te parecieron nuestros amigos

Es cierto Robin que tal, ya sé que no son de lo más normal pero dinos que te parecieron – dijo Nami

Pues creo que son muy divertidos – contesto ella con una sonrisa

Ya veo que bueno ¿entonces eso quiere decir que vas a estar con nosotros verdad? – pregunto Nami

Claro, bueno si a ustedes les parece bien – contesto

SI claro que si – dijo Vivi

Gracias – dijo Robin – _**pues al que mas tengo ganas de ver es a ese chico Zoro me pareció muy interesante**_ - pensó Robin

En otro lado Zoro seguía repasando los sucesos del día no había logrado mucho con el asunto del triangulo amoroso que había formado entre Luffy, Nami y Vivi pero ya lo pensaría mas tarde. Lo que ahora ocupaba su cabeza era la imagen de la chica nueva Robin lo había dejado impactado no solo era muy bonita si no que también le parecía interesante ahora entendía las palabras que Nami le había dicho _**ya verás que algún día harás algo por una chica**_ – esas palabras se las repetía muchas veces - _**pero en verdad hare ese tipo de cosas**_ – se dijo así mismo pero ya se preocuparía de eso después primero tendría que arreglar ese asunto de su amigo antes que se saliera de control.

Las clases habían terminado y todos se iban a sus respectivas casas esta Nami estaba a punto de irse ya que ese día Vivi mas se tuvo que ir por otro camino a comprar algo que le habían encargado y ya que Robin era nueva tuvo que quedarse un tiempo, cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos – oye!!!!!!!! Nami espera – era Luffy que le gritaba – ¿nos vamos juntos? – Pregunto el chico – pero, Zoro y Sanji no se van a ir contigo – interrogo la chica –no Sanji tenía que ir a otro lado y Z oro simplemente me dijo que tenía que hacer algo – respondió el – bueno está bien- dijo ella un poco feliz

Y dime Luffy como estuvieron tus clases – pregunto ella para romper el silencio

Mmmmm un poco aburridas ya sabes que a mí no me gustan las clases en las que los maestros se la pasan dictando – dijo el

Si es verdad eres muy tonto para eso además eres muy impaciente y por si fuera poco te da sueño no? – dijo ella un poco divertida

Si, si ya entendí Nami no tienes porque ayudarme ya sé que esas clases no son mis fuertes – dijo él un poco molesto

Eso sí pero bueno que se le va hacer así eres tu - dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento Luffy se sintió un poco raro no sabía porque no era la primera vez que caminaba a lado de Nami ni tampoco la primera que hablaba así con ella, pero si era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa forma tan tierna y tan feliz como si no tuviera problemas y el sintió en ese momento que todo lo demás no importaba

¿Te encuentras bien Luffy? – Pregunto ella – te quedaste mirándome un poco raro no te sientes mal

No estoy bien – respondió el moviendo su cabeza

Bueno si tú lo dices – le dijo ella – Luffy puedo hacerte una pregunta

Claro cuál es – dijo el

Bueno es que quiero saber si a ti te gusta alguna chica – le dijo un poco sonrojada – _**debo saberlo así tal vez pueda tener una esperanza o darme por vencida **_ - pensó ella

Porque me preguntas eso Nami es raro de ti esa pregunta – dijo el

Contéstame por favor –le dijo ella deteniendo su andar

Bueno pues la verdad es que no se bien si me gusta alguien –dijo el

¿Entonces no hay nadie? – un poco triste

Yo jamás dije eso lo que dije fue que no sabía ya que – dijo un poco dudoso – hay alguien que me ha empezado a gustar desde hace un tiempo

Ya veo bueno gracias por contármelo – dijo dándose la vuelta – aquí nos separamos nos vemos mañana adiós – empezó a andar un poco rápido sintiendo como un lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas - _**debe ser ella debe ser Vivi ya no puedo mas**_ – pensó ella triste

Luffy pudo ver que Nami estaba triste y solo pensó – _**la persona que me gusta eres tú**_ - y siguió con su camino a su hogar.

CONTINUARA………..


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado**

_**Capitulo 3**_

Nami corrió sin darse cuenta que llego a un parque, en cual decidió descansar un poco ya que estaba cansada después de hacer esa pregunta en la cual no quiso escuchar la respuesta en su totalidad ya que suponía su respuesta.

Ella se sento en una banca viendo como pasaba la gente de ese lugar veía pasar a los niños y una que otra pareja que daba una caminata por ahí, en ese momento alguien le llamo.

¿Nami que haces aquí? – Pregunto Robin – o ¿acaso vives por aquí?

Robin yo este…. – no sabia como explicar lo que estaba haciendo ahí – no yo no vivo por aquí, solo quise quedarme un rato a pensar

Ya veo y en qué piensas si se puede saber – pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella

Bueno pues en nada importante – contesto ella desviando su mirada

¿Enserio? En nada importante – dijo en tono de juego – pues yo diría que pensabas en alguien

¿Qué? Claro que no – dijo un poco sonrojada – ¿además en quien podría estar pensando?

Pues no lose tal vez en ese chico de la escuela llamado Luffy – dijo ella

¿Qué? Como supiste – dijo ella totalmente roja

No lo sabía solo lo supuse y veo que acerté - le dijo Robin – ya se que te gusta eso se ve a simple vista lo que no entiende ¿es que te detiene?

Pues…. La verdad es que si me gusta, pero el quiere a alguien y no soy – dijo con la cabeza agachada

Y como lo sabes te lo dijo acaso o son suposiciones tuyas – le dijo ella

El me lo dijo, asi que es obvio que el no me correponderia – le contesto algo triste

Y te dijo acaso su nombre – le dijo Robin

En ese momento se dio cuenta Nami de que no le había dicho el nombre de esa persona que Luffy quería – _**es verdad no quise escuchar el nombre de esa persona**_ – pensó y luego volteo a ver a Robin

Y si no me dijo el nombre de esa persona – dijo Nami un tanto seria – ¿que crees que debería de hacer?

Bueno yo diría que actuaras de inmediato – dijo ella levantándose – ya que Vivi también lo quiere y ella ya puso la iniciativa, se que él es un chico que se ve que es un poco distraído, por eso deberas tomar tu también la iniciativa.

Gracias eso hare – le dijo y Robin se fue

Nami se quedo un momento se puso a pensar que no seria nada sencillo ya que si lo hacia su amistad con Vivi se terminaría – _**pero si no lo hago yo no podre ser feliz**_ –

En otro lado Luffy había llegado a su casa pensando en su platica tan extraña que había tenido con Nami, ya que nunca creyo tener ese tipo de platica con ella, aun que empezaba a sentir algo distinto por ella el todavía no sabia que era lo que sentía en verdad por ella – _**que puedo hacer nunca me había puesto a pensar en estas cosas, ahhhh creo que no hare nada para no arriesgar mi amistad con Nami **_– pensó acostándose en su cama

Los pensamientos de Luffy con forme a Nami seguían en el y no pudo pensar en otra cosa hasta que se quedo dormido.

Nami por fin llego a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación ni siquiera quiso comer algo ya Nojiko la había llamado a comer el cual se rehusó, cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

Oye Nami puedo entrar quiero hablar contigo – pregunto su hermana desde el otro lado

Claro adelante – dijo algo triste

Oye que te pasa estas muy rara desde algún tiempo ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa? Tal vez te pueda ayudar – le dijo Nojiko sentándose a su lado

Dime Nojiko ¿Qué harías si la persona que te gusta también le gusta a tu mejor amiga y le prometiste ayudarla para que esta con el? – dijo ella con la cabeza agachada

A ver déjame ver si entendí - dijo ella – primero las personas son Vivi y tu y el chico del que me hablas es Luffy verdad

¿Qué pero como te diste cuenta? – dijo ella sorprendida - ¿ que acaso soy tan evidente?

Si, pero bueno dejando eso a un lado yo diría que hables con Vivi primero y le digas que también te gusta el y luego ya sea que lo entienda o no has lo que puedas para estar con Luffy – dijo ella viendo a su hermana – además no importa que se lo hayas prometido a Vivi tienes que ver por tu felicidad también

Pero perdería su amistad y eso no quiero que pase – dijo Nami

Nami por dios ya deja eso si ella es tu amiga de verdad aceptara que estés con él y si no pues ni modo – le dijo un poco enojada – además el también debe decidir con quién quiere estar

Bien entonces eso hare gracias por todo Nojiko – y abrazo a su hermana

De nada Nami ya sabes que para eso están las hermanas y si quieres hablar con alguien ya sabes que estoy aquí - le dijo – ya que si hablas con mamá te daría uno de sus sermones y quien sabe hasta te daría la plática de las relaciones sexuales – le dijo con tono juguetón

Si creo que tienes razón – dijo riendo

A la mañana siguiente Nami ya iba de camino al instituto pensando en como iba a hablar con Vivi pero Nojiko tenía razón si no aceptaba que ella quería a Luffy también entonces terminaría su amistad, estaba decidida que lo haría.

Al llegar a su salón Nami busco a Vivi al no encontrarla fue y le pregunto a Robin que estaba ya en su lugar correspondiente

Hola Robin – saludo Nami – no has visto a Vivi por aquí

No, Nami y me pareció oír que no va a venir hoy creo que tuvo un problema nada serio creo – respondió Robin

-_**Que!!!! No puedo creer la mala suerte que tengo**_ - pensó Nami - bueno gracias Robin

Nami tomo su lugar y la clase empezó y ella solo se decía asi misma que hoy la suerte no estaba de su parte, pensó – _**un día mas con esto dentro**_ –

Luffy le había contado a Zoro todo lo que había pasado cuando se fue con Nami el día anterior, el tenia la esperanza que el tal vez pudiera darle algún consejo de que hacer en esa situación en la que se había involucrado

Bueno primero dime ¿Qué sientes por Nami? – le pregunto Zoro

Bueno la verdad es que es muy bonita y es muy divertida pero… - dijo Luffy con duda

Pero ¿Qué? Acaso no estás totalmente seguro – dijo el

Asi es, no se muy bien que hacer con esto – dijo Luffy -dime que hacer

Bueno la verdad es que no se que haría yo en tu situación –dijo Zoro – pero deberías ver que sientes en verdad por ella

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y tanto Luffy como Nami no se dirigían la palabra ni siquiera se veian a entre ellos, Zoro notaba esa reacción y decidió hacer algo para dejar un rato a ellos y hacer algo que despertaba una duda en el.

Oye Robin podrías acompañarme – dijo Zoro un poco sonrojado

Si claro –respondió ella también con un ligero rubor en su cara

Al estar solos el silencio era incomodo ninguno de los dos quería hablar ya que no sabían muy bien como tocar ese tema pero tenían que aclarar ese asunto entre ellos.

Oye Nami sobre la pregunta de ayer quiero saber porque fue eso – dijo luffy con timidez

Eh, pues la verdad solo era simple curiosidad – dijo Nami desviando su mirada

Ah ya veo bueno y ahora yo te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Luffy

Si claro cual es – dijo Nami con un poco de curiosidad por saber que le preguntaría

Bueno ya que tu me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien ahora yo quiero saber si….. ¿te gusta alguien? – dijo el totalmente sonrojado

Nami no podía creer lo que le había preguntado, habia escuchado bien le había preguntado si le gustaba alguien

Pues la verdad es que –dijo ella acercándose a Luffy – si hay alguien que me gusta pero es un poco tonto y no se si se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos

Luffy estaba muy nervioso no sabia porque pero se sentía extraño, a si que por instito el también se fu acercando poco a poco a Nami.

Nami swan !!!!!! – grito Sanji al ver a Nami ahí en ese momento los dos se separaron

Hola Sanji – dijo Nami un poco triste porque le habían arruinado ese momento con Luffy

Que ocurre Sanji porque llegas cuando esta a punto de terminar el descanso - dijo luffy

Bueno tuve unas cosas que hacer y por eso apenas pude llegar – dijo Sanji sentándose entre Luffy y Nami – y bien donde esta Robin Chan y el marimo ese

No lo sé, Zoro le pidió a Robin si lo acompañaba – dijo Nami

Que!!!! Ese marimo se fue con mi Robin chan – dijo sanji enojado – ire a buscarlos, los vere al rato nos vemos

En ese momento tanto Nami como Luffy no sabían si proseguir en lo que se habían quedado o dejarlo haci de una vez, en ese momento sono la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso haciendo que los dos se levantaran del lugar en donde estaban para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones.

En otro lado Zoro vio toda la escena y solo pudo decepcionarse por que su amigo ya estaba a punto de hacer algo

Y bien que opinas ¿crees que se decidan a hacer algo? – pregunto Robin

Pues no lo se, ese estúpido Sanji se tuvo que aparecer en ese momento – contesto Zoro – bueno creo que es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a clases – dijo el caminando

Espera, puedo preguntarte algo antes de irnos – dijo Robin

Claro, que es – contesto un poco nervioso

Bueno, quiero saber ¿Por qué te involucras tanto en hacer que ellos estén juntos? – pregunto Robin

Bueno la verdad es que él es mi mejor amigo y quiero ayudarlo con ella, además tanto ella como él se gustan solo que no quieren decirse nada es por eso que los ayudare hasta donde sea posible – dijo Zoro un poco sonrojado por su respuesta

Eres muy lindo al hacer eso por ellos – dijo ella con una sonrisa – y tu no estas interesado en alguna chica porque si es así yo te podría ayudar

Eh…. Gracias si hay alguien te dire de acuerdo – contesto el sonrojado

De acuerdo es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Robin

En todo el resto del dia Luffy no había podido entender una sola palabra de todo lo que los maestros decían, el solo pensaba en Nami, ella era la única persona que estaba en su pensamiento hasta que alguien más lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Porque no le dices de una vez lo que sientes por ella – dijo Zoro – además yo creo que no va resultar nada malo en eso

Creo que tienes razón ¿sabes en donde esta? – pregunto Luffy

Creo que ya salió para su casa te sugiero que la alcances pero ten cuidado está empezando a llover y tal vez no la alcances – le dijo Zoro

Bien entonces mejor me doy prisa adiós Zoro nos vemos mañana – le dijo Luffy con su sonrisa característica

Cuando salió del instituto en efecto se dio cuenta que empezaba a llover pero a el no le importaba en lo absoluto eso, para él lo único que importaba era decirle a ella lo que sentía ya que ya no tenía dudas acerca de sus sentimientos por ella así que decidió que no pararía hasta encontrarla.

Nami por otro lado se había quedado debajo de un pequeño techo para así evitar mojarse de la lluvia, ella seguía pensando en si valdría la pena arriesgar todo por una simple esperanza de que talvez pudieran estar juntos.

En momentos creía que no valdría la pena arriesgar todo y en otros momentos estaba decidida en hacerlo, en ese momento recordó que Luffy le había preguntado si había alguien que le gustaba pero no había podido responderle bien a él ya que Sanji había llegado para arruinar ese momento Nami en ese momento se sintió triste por eso.

Nami !!!! – grito Luffy totalmente empapado

Luffy!!!!! Que haces aquí, mírate estas todo empapado – dijo ella

Es que tengo algo que decirte y llevo mucho rato buscándote – dijo él con dificultad por la falta de aire

Y bien que es lo que querías decirme –dijo Nami un poco intrigada

Bueno lo que quería decirte es que – _**demonios es más difícil de lo que imagine**_ – pensó el

Si no lo puedes decir mejor dejémoslo así quieres – dijo ella dándole la espalda a el

No!!!!! Dije que venía a decirte algo y eso hare – entonces se armo de valor para decirle – Nami – ella volteo a verlo – tu … me tu me gustas mucho !!!! - _**lo pensé o de verdad lo dije **_

Hubo un momento de silencio que para Luffy fue eterno al no recibir respuesta de ella supuso lo peor de la situación

Bueno, supongo que he arruinado nuestra amistad verdad al decirte esto – dijo Luffy con la cabeza agachada – bueno mejor me voy

Pero en el momento que se estaba volteando, sintió como una mano tomaba la suya, se volteo solo para ser sorprendido al sentir los labios de Nami junto a los de él, Luffy no pudo reaccionar era la primera vez que hacia eso, así que solo se dejo lleva, después de un momento se separaron y se vieron frente a frente.

Luffy tu también me gustas y mucho no sabes cuánto esperaba esto – dijo Nami abrazándolo

Enserio que bueno – dijo el juntando sus labios con los de ella para volver a besarse

Era un momento perfecto para ellos dos así que siguieron abrazándose y besándose durante el tiempo que siguiera lloviendo para asi poder seguir cada uno con la compañía del otro.

CONTINUARA………..


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado**

**Capitulo 4**

Ninguno de los dos supo con exactitud el tiempo en el cual seguían abrazados pero a ellos no les importaba ya que ninguno de los dos quería romper el contacto el uno del otro, ya que para ellos ese momento sería el primero de muchos mas eso pensaban los dos, la lluvia parecía llegar a su fin ya que empezaba a llover con menos fuerza hasta que se detuvo por completo en ese momento Luffy rompió el contacto para decirle algo a la que ahora era la persona más importante para el.

Lo siento – dijo Luffy

Porque te disculpas no has hecho nada malo ¿o sí?- contesto Nami

Bueno no lose pero ahora toda tu ropa esta mojada por a verme abrazado – dijo el sintiéndose un poco culpable

No me importa – dijo ella callándole- no hubiera cambiado este momento por nada y no me importa que me haya mojado ahora todo por eso me tendras que acompañar a mi casa que te parece y asi quedaremos a mano – dijo ella sonriéndole

_**Ahh como adoro esa sonrisa asi se ve demasiado hermosa**_– pensó el – está bien, pero te hubiera acompañado a tu casa de todas maneras –dijo el

Bien pues entonces en marcha, pero aun me tienes que preguntar algo ¿no? – dijo ella en tono de juego

¿y qué es? – contesto Luffy sin entender a que se refería

Pues que mas crees tonto aun me has preguntado si quiero ser tu novia – dijo Nami fingiendo estar enojada

Mmm…. Bueno pues entonces, Nami ¿quieres ser mi novia? –propuso Luffy

En ese momento no hubo respuesta por parte de Nami lo único que hizo fue volver a besar a Luffy con mucho cariño.

Y bien es un ¿sí o un no? – dijo Luffy

Nami lo volvió a besar – es un si tonto claro que te diría que sí

Bien ahora que está todo arreglado vámonos –dijo Luffy con su sonrisa característica

En ese momento se dispusieron a irse Nami estaba tan feliz que se sujeto del brazo de Luffy, ella no quería que el camino a casa terminara ella quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Después de una caminata que ambos disfrutaron por estar uno con la compañía del otro llegaron a la casa de Nami.

Bien hemos llegado – dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

Sí, que lastima – contesto Nami un poco triste

Oye que te pasa ¿porque estas triste? – dijo el acercándose a ella

Es que quería seguir en compañía de ti un poco mas – dijo Nami

Ahh con que era eso, no te preocupes – se acerco Luffy a ella y la beso - no te preocupes mañana te vendré a buscar a primera hora lo prometo

En serio lo prometes – dijo ella

Claro que si yo nunca te mentiría – le dijo el con una sonrisa – bueno me tengo que ir, entonces te vendré a buscar mañana – se despidió de ella volviéndola a besar – hasta mañana

Hasta mañana – contesto Nami para después entrar a su casa

Nami entro a su casa pero ella aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar ese día por fin el chico que le gustaba estaba con ella, solo que había un problema y ese sería el día de mañana cuando se enterara su amiga Vivi como lo enfrentaría eso le preocupaba pero eso lo resolvería luego no quería que nada estropeara la feliz de este día. Subió por las escaleras hasta por fin llegar a su habitación decido que primero tomaría un baño para no resfriarse, después de un rato salió envuelta en una toalla se dirigió a su armario y escogió la ropa que se pondría no escogió una ropa llamativa ya que lo que quedara del día se la pasaría en su casa, asi que una vez que termino de cambiarse se dispuso a cepillarse el cabello en ese momento alguien toco a su puerta – Nami ¿estás ahí? – Preguntaron – si aquí estoy Nojiko ¿Qué sucede? – Nada solo que como no vi a nadie allá abajo pues temía que no hubieras llegado – Respondió Nojiko – Acabo de llegar, la lluvia hizo que me retrasara – Contesto Nami – Bueno será mejor que bajes a cenar, mama dejo todo listo te espero abajo – Dijo Nojiko – Esta bien enseguida bajo – Contesto Nami.

Después de un tiempo Nami bajo de su habitación y encontró ya todo listo para cenar.

Ya estoy aquí ¿en que te ayudo? – Pregunto Nami

Eh, ¿Qué, en que me ayudas? – dijo Nojiko sorprendida – si tu siempre buscas la manera de no ayudar en la cena

Bueno, pero hoy te quiero ayudar – dijo Nami sonriendo – anda dime que hago

A ver qué paso porque esta de tan buen humor – dijo Nojiko – porque te debió a ver pasado algo muy bueno para que estés de ese humor después de la escuela y de la empapada que de seguro te diste

Si, me paso algo muy bueno diría yo – dijo Nami sonrojándose

No me digas que tiene que ver con Luffy – pregunto Nojiko en forma de burla Nami solo asintió – acaso tu y el ¿ya son novios? – pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad

Si me pidió que fuera su novia esta tarde – dijo Nami sonrojada

Wow, no lo puedo creer me tienes que contar todo – dijo su hermana mayor

Nami le conto todo a su hermana mientras cenaban, desde como Luffy la estuvo buscando por todos lados bajo la lluvia, hasta el momento en que él le dijo lo que sentía por ella, en toda la plática Nojiko podía notar como su hermana lo contaba todo con una felicidad que no había visto en ella.

Vez te lo dije que tu solo te estabas suponiendo lo peor – la regaño Nojiko

Sí, pero bueno eso ahora ya no importa porque ahora estamos juntos los dos – dijo Nami

Pero, qué vas hacer con forme a Vivi no creo que lo tome muy bien – dijo Nojiko seria

Es verdad pero como tú me dijiste, le hablare con la verdad y si ella no lo entiende pues ni modo – dijo Nami segura de lo que haría

Bueno pues suerte entonces solo ten cuidado quieres – dijo Noliko y Nami asintió –y otra cosa le tendrás que decir a mama de tu relación con Luffy, no creo que lo tome mal pero debes decírselo de acuerdo

Si se lo diré mañana sin falta –dijo Nami – bien lavare los trastes – dijo recogiendo la mesa

Bueno, tengo que aprovechar este buen humor que tienes - dijo su hermana en tono de juego – bueno yo me iré a mi habitación – Nami solo le asintió a su hermana

Luffy también había llegado a su casa, el también se había cambiado y ceno al regresar a su habitación el solo podía pensar en Nami, el no podía creer que una chica como ella se fijara en un chico como el, estaba muy feliz el ya quería que fuera de dia para estar con la chica mas increíble para el, Luffy quería hablar con alguien para contarle todo lo que había hecho pero su padre no estaba, su hermano aun no llegaba asi que decidió hablar con Zoro por lo que marco el teléfono de su amigo para decirle todo

Bueno – se oyo del otro lado del teléfono

Hola Zoro – dijo Luffy con entusiasmo

Hola Luffy, que pasa te paso algo malo – dijo Zoro

No estoy bien de hecho estoy mejor que nunca –dijo Luffy con lo cual intrigo a Zoro

En serio y porque, ah ya se eso quiere decir que encontraste a Nami y le has dicho lo que sientes por ella verdad – dijo Zoro

Asi es pero como supusiste eso – dijo Luffy en poco incrédulo

Bueno es que era fácil de adivinar, pero bueno y ¿cómo te fue que te dijo? – pregunto Zoro curioso

La verdad es que estuvo bien ahora ella y yo ahora somos novios – dijo Luffy

Que bueno me alegro por ustedes –dijo Zoro – _**pero ahora tendrán que afrontar el problema de Vivi**_ – pensó Zoro

Oye Zoro puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo Luffy

Claro cual es – Respondio Zoro

Bueno que hay entre tu y Robin acaso, ¿te gusta? – dijo Luffy curioso

Que!!!! Que te hace pensar eso – dijo Zoro un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo

La forma en la que me contestaste – dijo el riéndose – anda dime, recuerda que yo te dije de Nami así que creo que es lo justo – dijo él en forma de reclamo

Bueno la verdad es que si me gusta – dijo el al fin

Y le dirás tu también lo que sientes por ella – dijo Luffy feliz por la respuesta de su amigo – así tal vez podríamos salir los cuatro qué opinas

Ya veré amigo no me presiones quieres – dijo el – pero en cuanto le diga tu serás el primero en saberlo de acuerdo

Bien entonces nos vemos mañana en el instituto, gracias por convencerme de decirle a Nami – dijo Luffy

De nada nos vemos mañana – Dijo Zoro colgando el teléfono

Ya a la mañana siguiente Luffy se había levantado muy temprano que hasta a su hermano le sorprendió ya que él era siempre el ultimo en levantarse y siempre tenía que ir a levantarlo su abuelo en su forma tan peculiar, el ya estaba tomando algo como desayuno.

Oye Luffy a dónde vas tan temprano todavía llevas tiempo para llegar bien a clases – le dijo su hermano Ace

Bueno es que tengo que hacer algo primero – dijo Luffy – bueno me voy nos vemos al rato

Adios – respondió Ace – _**se veía mas contento que de costumbre le habrá pasado algo, bueno le preguntare después**_ – pensó el

Luffy decidió ir un poco más despacio para que Nami por si no estuviera lista le diera tiempo para alistarse, mientras caminaba el solo pensaba en ella, ya que ahora que estaban juntos el se sentía más feliz y no quería esperar más para verla, cuando al fin llego vio a Nami que ya lo estaba esperando y cuando ella lo vio esta le sonrió.

Hola Luffy – lo saludo con un beso en los labios

Hola, no tendrás mucho tiempo esperando ¿verdad? – pregunto Luffy algo nervioso

No acabo de salir así que no te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno, entonces vámonos ya quiero llegar para contarles a todos lo nuestro – dijo Luffy feliz

Espera, ¿quieres decirles a todos lo nuestro hoy? – le pegunto Nami un poco nerviosa

Si, ¿porque tu no? – respondió Luffy

No, no es eso pero y si esperamos un poco – dijo ella

Pero si yo quiero cuanto te quiero – dijo él con un puchero, Nami solo se sonrojo

Esta bien pero tienes que prometerme que a nuestros amigos se los diré yo de acuerdo – expreso Nami

Hecho – dijo Luffy riéndose

En el camino hacia el instituto se les paso muy corto ya que ellos estaban tan contentos de estar el uno con el otro que ya cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de este.

Bien entonces creo que hay que decirles a todos lo nuestro – dijo Nami nerviosa

Estas bien, si quieres yo les digo – Dijo Luffy

Gracias, pero no, yo les diré así habíamos quedado – contesto ella abrazándolo

Tenían que ir al salón que le correspondía a Nami ya que siempre se veían ahí todos para verse antes de empezar las clases subieron hasta la segunda planta y ya estaban enfrente del salón al asomarse Nami vio a todos que ya estaban ahí

Hola Nami, hola Luffy –dijo Robin siendo la primera en saludarlos

Ninguno de los dijo nada Luffy solo se quedo viendo a Nami que se había quedado estática de repente, también los demás lo notaron y se dirigieron hacia ellos

Que pasa Nami san te encuentras bien – pregunto Sanji

Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse – dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida

Y porque vienen los dos juntos hoy – pregunto Vivi con cierto enojo – si se puede saber

Bueno la verdad es que …. – pero Luffy no pudo decir nada ya que Nami lo jalo del brazo

No! Luffy te dije que yo se los diría – dijo Nami con la cabeza agachada

Y bien que nos vas a decir Nami – dijo Vivi enojada

Que….. bueno –Nami no sabía cómo decirlo – _**al demonio solo lo dire**_ – pensó Nami – la verdad es que Luffy y yo somos novios

En ese momento hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre ellos, Zoro y Robin que sabían de la situación mejor que nadie solo esperaron que la bomba explotara.

Que! Dices Nami que tu y Luffy son novios – dijo Vivi con la cabeza agachada

Si, Vivi eso dije –contesto Nami

No seas estúpida, tu y Luffy no pueden tener una relación que no sea más que de amigos, la que debe estar con Luffy soy yo y no tu!!!! – dijo ella gritándole a Nami

Ya basta Vivi!!!!no voy a dejar que le sigas hablando a Nami así, no me importa que seas mi amiga pero no le seguirás hablando así a Nami me oíste – dijo Luffy enojado

Luffy pero …. es que yo – Vivi no pudo concluir con lo que iba a decir ya que salió corriendo de ahí llorando

Luffy creo que te excediste – dijo Sanji

No me importa, no podía dejar que le hablara así a Nami – dijo el todavía enojado

Gracias Luffy, pero yo puedo defenderme sola – dijo Nami saliendo del salón

¿A dónde vas Nami? – dijo Luffy

Voy a aclarar las cosas bien con Vivi, ella es mi amiga y no quiero perderla – dijo ella

Voy contigo Nami – dijo Luffy

No! Esto esalgo que yo debo de solucionar – dijo ella sonriéndole a Luffy – te veo después ¿si?

Si, pero ten cuidado – le dijo Luffy y Nami solo asintió

Nami busco por todos lados del instituto hasta que por fin pudo dar con Vivi que estaba llorando en la parte trasera de la escuela

Vivi yo …. Lo siento pero a mi también me gusta Luffy no fue mi intensión lastimarte – dijo Nami

Que no fue tu intensión no me hagas reir pero de todas formas lo hiciste y crei que eras mi amiga – contesto Vivi

Lo soy por eso fue que quien lo dijo fui yo y no el para no hacerlo más difícil – explico Nami pero no pudo concluir bien porque en el momento que escucho eso Vivi se volteo y le dio una cachetada en el rostro a Nami

Escúchame bien Nami puede que seas ahora la novia de Luffy pero yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente porque yo lo amo y no lo pienso dejar así de fácil, ya que desde ahora tu y yo somo rivales nuestra amistad se termino– dijo Vivi y después se marcho

Nami solo se quedo sujetándose la mejilla donde había recibido la cachetada de Vivi y sin mas ella también se marcho – _**si**_ _**es lo que quieres está bien Vivi es una lástima que ya no seamos amigas**_ – pensó ella mientras se dirigía a su salón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado y pedir que dejen REVIEWS gracias y que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 5**

En el momento que Nami regreso a su respectivo salón pudo darse cuenta que el aciento de Vivi en donde deberían ir sus cosas no estaban.

Oye Robin ¿y las cosas de Vivi donde están? - pregunto Nami un poco triste

Ella vino hace poco y se las llevo supongo que se habrá – le contesto ella

Ya veo bueno ere de esperarse – dijo ella sentándose en su lugar

Si, supongo que no salió nada bien ¿verdad? – pregunto Robin

No, nada bien ni siquiera me quiso escuchar – contesto Nami

¿Y que haras ahora? – Pregunto Robin – ya que no creo que esto se le vaya a pasar tan fácil

Lo que acababa de decir Robin era cierto esto era algo que no se pasaría tan rápido o al menos no con los mejores resultados ya que Nami sabia que Vivi estaba enamorada de Luffy desde que se conocieron hace un par de años.

Pues la verdad es que no se que hacer ya que ella me dijo que nuestra amistad se termino – dijo ella viendo hacia enfrente

Bueno pero tu sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros para lo que sea – le dijo ella sonriéndole – y ya veras que buscaremos la forma de solucionarlo

Gracias ya lose y por eso no me preocupa tanto – dijo Nami devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ya no pudieron seguir con su conversación ya que el profesor había entrando al salón para iniciar la clase. En otra parte la clase del grupo de Luffy su clase todavía no había empezado asi que ellos seguían platicando de lo que había pasado ese dia.

Ya veo asi que asi le dijiste a Nami san lo que sientes – dijo Sanji

Si, pero me sorprende que no estes molesto, ya que a ti también te gusta Nami ¿no es verdad? – pregunto Luffy

Si, no te miento al decirte que Nami san me gusta pero siempre se noto que ella te quería, asi que pues ni modo – dijo Sanji - además hay muchas chicas hermosas aquí, asi que te permitiré estar con ella pero mas te vale nunca lastimarla me oiste

Claro, no te preocupes yo nunca le haría nada que la lastimara – dijo Luffy nervioso

Bien, y tu que marimo – dijo Sanji volteando a ver a Zoro

Yo que pervertido – contesto Zoro

No te hagas el que no sabe, o acaso crees que no se como te le quedes viendo a la chica nueva de nuestro pequeño grupo – Dijo Sanji

A que te refieres - contesto el – además eso a ti no te importa

Vamos me refiero a Robin te gusta verdad – dijo Sanji bromeando

Eh, bueno la verdad es que … - balbuceaba Zoro

¡Ya escúpelo marimo idiota! – le grito el

¡Esta bien si feliz! – dijo Zoro en el mismo tono

Pues algo y entonces que te detiene – dijo el

La verdad es que creo que a Zoro le da algo de pena decírselo a Robin ¿verdad? – dijo Luffy

¿Enserio? – interrogo Sanji – pero si nunca te hemos visto intimidado por las chicas

¡Bueno si y nose porque asi que ya dejen de molestar que ya llego el profesor! – dijo Zoro completamente rojo

Las clases seguían pasando como de costumbre con algunos regaños de los profesores ya que tanto como Luffy, Zoro y Sanji se metían en problemas, después de unos cuantos regaños mas llego la hora del almuerzo en cual Luffy ya esperaba con muchas ansias ya que quería ver a Nami.

Si!!!! Por fin la hora de comer – dijo Luffy feliz

Ya no te exaltes y no corras – dijeron tanto Zoro como Sanji

Al llegar al lugar de siempre se encontraron con Nami y Robin que ya estaban ahí esperándolos, Luffy al ver Nami no pudo evitar abrazar a Nami

Luffy espera que me vas a tirar – dijo ella

Jejeje lo siento pero es que ya te extrañaba – dijo el

Yo también te extrañaba, pero si no ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo ella

Bueno pero es que yo quiero estar contigo –dijo el abrazandola de nuevo

Lo se yo también – le contesto ella para luego besarlo

¿Y bueno donde esta Vivi? – pregunto Zoro

No lo sabemos tomo sus cosas y salió del salón – contesto Robin – supongo que debió irse a su casa antes de que empezaran las clases

Ya veo pobre Vivi san –dijo Sanji – espero que este bien

No te preocupes Sanji ya veras que después de un rato se calmara y todo será como antes – dijo Luffy

Pues yo lo dudo – contesto Sanji

Bueno dejemos a un lado y sigamos comiendo que tengo hambre – dijo Luffy con su sonrisa característica

Hay Luffy tu no cambiaras –dijo Nami moviendo su cabeza

Pero tu asi me quieres ¿no? – dijo Luffy sonriéndole a Nami

Si la verdad es que me gusta mucho esto de ti – dijo Nami abrazandolo

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo las clases continuaron con normalidad y asi llegaría el momento de la tan esperada salida, para eso todos ellos se reunieron en la entrada del instituto, ya que ese el punto en el que todos ellos siempre se despedían para irse a sus respectivas casas.

Bien creo que ya me voy a mi casa nos vemos mañana – dijo Robin

Yo también me tengo que ir adiós – dijo Zoro

Espera marimo me tienes que devolver el cuaderno que te preste – dijo Sanji reclamándole

Es verdad pues tendras que ir por el a mi casa idiota ya que no lo traigo – contesto Zoro

Eres un imbécil te dije que me devolvieras hoy - dijo Sanji enojado

Bien si lo quieres te lo traigo mañana – dijo Zoro indiferente

Eres demasiado estúpido tenemos tarea de esa materia y todo esta en esa libreta – dijo Sanji

Esta bien vamos y te lo devuelvo de todas formas ya termine de usarlo – contesto Zoro avanzando – adiós Luffy, adiós Nami

Adios chicos –dijo Luffy

Y bien nos vamos – dijo Nami

Si claro vamos – respondió el tomandola de la mano

Asi ellos también se fueron juntos platicando de cómo les había ido es su respectivas clases y asi fue como Nami toco un tema que le inquietaba un poco

Oye Luffy – le llamo Nami

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Luffy

Yo se que Vivi te invito a salir antes de que pasara esto ¿Qué vas a hacer conforme a eso? – pregunto Nami

Bueno la verdad es que yo no quiero salir con ella asi que creo que tendre que llamarla o ir a verla para decirle que no quiero salir – le contesto Luffy

Estas seguro de querer hablar con ella – le dijo Nami

Si tal vez, si hablo con ella esto se arregle y todos volvamos a ser amigos ¿no? – dijo Luffy sonriéndole

Si tal vez tengas razón – dijo Nami devolviéndole la sonrisa

Vamos no tienes que preocuparte tanto – le dijo Luffy con su sonrisa característica – además, ustedes han sido buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, asi que no creo que quieran quedar en estos termino

Luffy, gracias por preocuparte tanto – dijo Nami sujetándose de su brazo

Ella sabia que Luffy aunque pareciera alguien muy distraído siempre estaría para ella y haría todo lo posible para que ella no estuviera triste

No tienes que agradecer Nami – le contesto el – además soy tu novio y debo apoyarte en esto, almenos creo que eso es lo que hace un novio ¿no?

Si, creo que tienes razón y como yo soy tu novia si alguna vez tienes problemas puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – le dijo viéndolo a sus ojos

Asi siguieron con el camino a la casa de Nami, esta solo pensaba en lo afortunada que era al tener como novio a alguien como el, ya que siempre todos los chicos que se le acercaban y la invitaban a salir y esas cosas solo les gustaba el físico de ella, pero ella sabia que el era diferente no por el hecho de que fuera un poco torpe sino porque el siempre veía la personalidad de los demás y eso la hacia sentir mas feliz.

Bien hemos llegado a tu casa – dijo Luffy sacándola de sus pensamientos

Eh? Ya tan pronto – dijo ella un tanto triste

Vamos no te pongas asi nos veremos mañana –le dijo el sonriéndole

Si tienes razón bueno entonces hasta mañana – dijo ella besándolo de nuevo – ¿que descanses vendrás por mi otra vez?

Claro, no tienes que preguntarlo – le dijo el – bien me voy ya que ire a la casa de Vivi para aclarar esto de una vez

Nami al oir eso no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, pero sabia que el tenia que ir a intentar hablar con ella ya si no la escucho a ella tal vez lo escucharía a el

Si, creo que tienes razón pero prométeme que tendras cuidado y que me llamaras al rato para saber como te fue – dijo ella con la cabeza agachada

No te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien – le dijo el tomandole con la mano la barbilla de ella con suavidad y la beso

Bien, entonces buena suerte – le sonrio

Nami solo se quedo viendo como Luffy se alejaba asia la dirección que quedaba la casa de Vivi, ella sabia que podría confiar en el y solo le quedo entrar a su casa y esperar la llamada que el le haría para confirmarle la situación

Luffy después de caminar un rato, por fin estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Vivi, en todo el camino el había estado pensado en como le diría a Vivi que olvidara este asunto y que todo fuera como antes pero lo malo era que no se le acurria la forma de lograrlo asi que decidió que solo improvisaría en el momento y veria como saldría todo

Luffy estaba enfrente de la puerta de la chica y decidió terminar con esto de una vez y toco la puerta, después de un rato una chica de cabello azul salió

¡Luffy! Que alegría que estes aquí – dijo ella con una sonrisa de ilusión

Hola Vivi solo vine a decirte algo – dijo el

Y que es Luffy – ella estaba imaginadose muchas cosas en ese momento

Bueno es sobre esa vez que me invitaste a salir este fin de semena –le dijo a ella

Si, ya quiero que podemos salir juntos los dos solos – dijo ella

Pues ese el problema que yo no puede salir contigo – dijo Luffy – ya que quiero salir con Nami

¿Qué? No se como prefieres estar con ella que conmigo Luffy – le dijo ella con enojo

Vamos Vivi no te pongas asi – dijo el – porque no olvidamos esto y volvemos hacer amigos, ya que tu y Nami tienen una amistad importante que no quiero que pierdan ya que Nami esta triste porque te perdió como amiga

¡¡¡No me importa Luffy ella me quito tu cariño y no la pueda perdonar!!! – dijo ella

¡¡¡Ya basta!!! Vine aquí para intentar arreglar las cosas pero esto es inútil – dijo molesto – adiós Vivi espero que podamos volver hacer amigos algún dia

En ese momento Luffy se fue alejando de la casa de ella y pensando en como lo tomaria Nami ya que no pudo convencer a Vivi de que volvieran hacer amigos todos

No Luffy ya veras que no me rendiré te daras cuentas de que estas equivocado y que nadie te querra como yo – decía Vivi para si misma

Ya una vez en su casa pensó que lo primero que tenia que hacer era contarle a Nami todo lo que había pasado en su charla con ella asi que se dispuso a hablarle desde su habitación

Luffy no vas a cenar ya esta servido – dijo su hermano Ace

Si, ya voy solo tengo que hacer algo primero – dijo el subiendo

Entro y empezó marcar el numero de su novia a el le gustaba mucho referirse a Nami como su novia ya que el creía que era la persona mas afortunada del mundo

Hola – se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

Hola Luffy ¿como te fue si te escucho? – pregunto Nami

Lo siento Nami pero lo intente y ella parece que no quiere entender – dijo Luffy

Ya veo –contesto ella algo triste

Nami, no te pongas triste ya sabes que eso no me gusta – dijo el – además no tienes que preocuparte aunque tarde un rato en darse cuenta ella terminara aceptándolo – dijo el tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

Si, tienes razón ya estoy mas tranquila gracias – dijo ella – pero será un largo camino para que eso suceda

No importa lo lejos que sea este camino lo haremos juntos y todo saldrá bien ya veras – dijo el

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Nami

Si, que descanses Nami – dijo Luffy

Igualmente te veo mañana – y colgó Nami

En ese momento ella sonrio, el si que sabia como hacerla sentir mejor y eso hacia que lo quisiera mas, solo se dispuso a seguir con sus actividades del dia hasta el momento que lo viera mañana

CONTINUARA………..

**Bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo ADIOS **


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado y pedir que dejen REVIEWS gracias y que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 6 **

Después de terminar de hablar con Nami, Luffy se dispuso a bajar para poder cenar ya que esta ya estaba servida y cuando bajo vio que su hermano estaba sentado en la mesa esperándolo.

¿Qué sucede Ace pasa algo malo? – pregunto Luffy tomando asiento

No te preocupes no pasa nada malo, solo que quiero que me digas que te pasa te eh notado algo extraño – contesto su hermano

Ah bueno pues solo que me paso algo increíble – decía Luffy mientras comía con una sonrisa

Enserio y que es eso tan increíble que te paso, me doy una idea pero dime – decía su hermano con curiosidad

Bueno la verdad es que…. Ya tengo novia – contesto él con algo de pena

Enserio!!!! Qué bueno me alegro por ti hermanito – le decía él mientras le sacudía la cabeza – y bien ¿Quién es?

Es Nami – dijo el

Wow !!!! Nada mal ella es una chica muy bonita – le dijo su hermano sintiéndose orgulloso que su torpe hermano ya tuviera a alguien

Si es muy bonita y divertida – decía él entre risas

Bien pues solo trátala bien y no hagas nada estúpido quieres – le decía su hermano mientras se iba a su habitación – nos vemos mañana me voy a dormir

Si está bien que descanse, y no te preocupes no hare nada tonto – contesto el

Bien eso espero ya que no creo poder ayudarte si lo haces – le decía su hermano

En la casa de Nami ella se encontraba en la sala esperando a su mama que llegara del trabajo para poder decirle de su relación que tenia con Luffy, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que su mama había llegado fue entonces cuando le dijo que tenía algo que decirle.

Y bien que es lo que querías decirme – le decía ella mientras se sentaban las dos en la sala – no habrás hecho algo malo ¿verdad?

Claro que no mama – decía Nami molesta por el comentario de su madre – es otra cosa la que te tengo que decir

Está bien no te enojes a ver dime – le contesto ella

Bueno es que…… - no sabía cómo decirle

Me vas a decir o no – decía su madre un poco molesta

Si , bien es que….. Tengo novio – dijo al fin ella agachando su mirada

Pero Nami, ¿eres muy joven para tener novio no crees? – le dijo su madre de modo serio

Hay mamá, si ya tengo 18 creo que ya puedo tener novio – le decía ella

Si hija, pero no quiero que por un muchacho te vayan a lastimar – decía su madre

No te preocupes tanto, yo estoy segura que él no me lastimaría –decía Nami sonriéndole

Ah, pues entonces si estás segura, entonces está bien –le decía ella sentándose a su lado – y bien solo tengo tres preguntas ¿Quién es?, ¿Desde cuándo? y ¿Qué sientes por él?

Bueno es Luffy desde ayer y yo lo quiero mucho y el a mi – le respondía sus preguntas segura de sus respuestas

¿Luffy? Ah ya veo es el chico que siempre te ha gustado, ¿pero que no es más chico que tú? – preguntaba su madre

Si, solo por unos meses pero no me importa – contesto Nami

Bien entonces está bien, pero no porque ahora tienes novio vas a descuidar tus estudio y a tu familia ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo su madre

Si, no te preocupes mamá – le dijo feliz

Bien entonces hasta mañana – le dijo su madre subiendo a su habitación

_**Bien salió mejor de lo que me esperaba, entonces eso quiere decir que aprueba mi relación con el siempre y cuando acate sus condiciones**_ – pensó ella feliz dirigiéndose a su habitación para dormir

Al día siguiente tenían el día libre ya que ayer se había anunciado que no iba a ver clases, pero por desgracia para algunos tenían trabajos que entregar pronto así que se tendrían que quedar en sus casas para poder terminarlos y entregarlos el lunes.

Luffy había quedado con Nami en que trabajarían juntos para ayudarse en sus trabajos, aunque era más Nami la que le ayudaría a Luffy que el a ella.

Así Luffy por fin había llegado a la casa de Nami, así que toco la puerta espero un poco antes de que alguien abriera la puerta.

Hola Luffy ¿como estas? – pregunto Nojiko

Bien, Nami ¿está aquí? – pregunto Luffy

Claro, te está esperando esta en habitación si no me equivoco van a hacer sus trabajos juntos ¿no? – Contesto ella – así que pasa

Si, gracias – le dijo con su sonrisa característica

Bien le llamara espera aquí – dijo ella subiendo

Luffy se quedo esperando un rato en la sala mientras esperaba que bajara Nami, el ya no quería esperar más a él ya le urgía ver a la chica más hermosa para él, ya quería abrazarla y besarla el mayor tiempo posible.

En otro lugar Zoro iba caminando por la calle, ya que había salido a comprar algo que pudiera comer, ya que el no cocinaba por el simple hecho que no sabía y todo siempre le salía mal, se encontraba en la zona comercial cuando sin ningún cuidado choco con otra persona.

Lo siento – dijo el ayudando a esa persona a recoger sus cosas, ya que él iba distraído no la había notado

No te preocupes, creo que los dos íbamos distraídos Zoro – contesto ella con una sonrisa

Robin!!!! No me había dado cuenta – dijo Zoro sonrojado por haberse topado con ella

Hola como has estado – dijo Robin sonriéndole a él – ¿y qué estás haciendo por aquí?

Yo…. Este….. Vine a comer algo por aquí ¿y tú? – dijo el aun con su semblante sonrojado

Ah, ya veo yo vine a despejarme un rato del trabajo que nos dejaron – contesto ella

Si, por eso no eh comido por ese estúpido trabajo – dijo el molesto

Ella al ver el semblante que ponía el no pudo evitar echar una pequeña risa que no paso de ser percibida por él.

Y, ¿dime te puedo acompañar? Es que yo también tengo hambre – dijo ella

Como quieras a mi no me importa – contesto el volteando su rostro a otro lado para que ella no viera su sonrojo de su cara

Bien entonces vamos - hablo ella tomándole del brazo

Después de un rato de estar debatiendo de lo que iban a comer decidieron que unas hamburguesas serian la mejor opción.

Dime como ves la situación de Nami y Luffy – pregunto Zoro un poco serio

Pues creo que está un poco mal que Vivi no haya tomado bien la noticia de la relación de ellos dos – decía ella – pero creo que todo…….

¿Saldrá bien? – dijo el completando la frase de ella – pues no lose a Vivi siempre le gusto Luffy y no creo que lo vaya a aceptar tan fácil

Pues eso creo que es lo de menos, ya que Nami también tiene derecho a ser feliz y creo que su felicidad esta con Luffy – dijo ella

Vaya, aunque no tienes mucho tiempo de conocer a Nami parece que ya le tomaste cariño – expreso Zoro

Pues si ya que es como la hermana que nunca tuve – dijo Robin sonriendo

Bien creo que mejor nos vamos, ya que si no, no creo terminar el trabajo – expreso el levantándose del lugar - ya que estoy teniendo problemas con el

Si, quieres te puedo ayudar – ofreció Robin

No quiero molestarte – contesto el

No es ninguna molestia, considéralo como un pago por pagar la comida – le dijo Robin sonriéndole – te parece

Bueno si no te importa – dijo el sonrojado

Bien entonces tenemos una cita – le dijo ella

¿Cita? – pregunto Zoro

Si una cita de estudio o una cita de verdad como quieras verlo –dijo ella sonriéndole a él – bien nos vemos mañana

Si, hasta luego – apenas y pudo decir ya que se encontraba todavía procesando lo que había pasado – no puedo creer como término esto – dijo para el mismo

En el momento que el ya se disponía para irse algo lo hiso detenerse, el estaba viendo como Vivi estaba por el lugar así que pensó que si Luffy y Nami ya habían hablado con ella y no habían podido hacer que ella aceptar la relación de ellos dos.

Entonces el tal vez podría hacer que ella entrara en razón ya que si bien hablaría, no como un involucrado sino como un amigo y no como parte del triangulo amoroso que se había formado.

Hola Vivi – saludo Zoro

Ah, hola Zoro ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto ella

Bien, pero quisiera hablar contigo ¿se puede? – pregunto Zoro

Depende – dijo ella

¿De qué? – dijo incrédulo

De que si es porque, si vienes a abogar por Nami entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar – dijo ella seria

Vamos hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto – decía Zoro – no crees que estas siendo muy terca

No – dijo ella sencillamente – ella fue la que me apuñalo por la espalda y no la pienso perdonar asi que si es todo me voy – dijo ella con tono molesto

Bien como tú quieras ya veo que contigo no se puede llegar a una solución pacifica – dijo Zoro con un suspiro – hasta luego Vivi

Hasta luego – respondió ella marchándose de ahí

En la casa de Nami ella iba bajando las escaleras y pudo ver al chico que tanto quería esperándolo abajo.

Bien, Luffy aquí esta te encargo a mi hermanita – decía Nojiko en tono de burla

Nojiko!!!! – decía Nami enojada

Que tiene de malo que me preocupe por ti – decía su hermana mayor

Nada pero no lo digas asi – decía ella molesta

Vamos Nami, vayan a empezar con su trabajo – decía su hermana - yo regresare en un rato

Está bien, vamos Luffy empecemos de una vez – decía Nami mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Ya te extrañaba Luffy – dijo ella besándolo

Yo también a ti – decía él, ahora el besándola

En ese momento se dispusieron a empezar con sus respectivos trabajos, Nami trataba de que Luffy entendiera las cosas que tenia que hacer, pero para sorpresa de ella esta vez si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, después de un rato de estarle explicando Nami se levanto de la mesa donde estaban trabajado.

Luffy quieres que tomemos un descanso – decía Nami abrazándole por detrás

Claro ya me canse y tengo hambre – decía el

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa – bien entonces traeré algo de comer espérame

No tardo mucho tiempo cuando ella llego con una gran variedad de frituras unos vasos de refresco, los puso en su cama y los dos se sentaron en ella para poder comer.

Ahora si que me sorprendiste – dijo Nami

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Luffy

Es que tu siempre, nunca entiendes nada de lo que se te dice – dijo ella riendo

Bueno es que tu eres una buena maestra por eso no me resulto tan difícil esta vez – decía Luffy tomándole la mano y acercándose para besarla.

En ese momento no supieron el porque pero siguieron besando como nunca lo habían hecho hasta el punto de que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ellos solo se miraron y se intercambiaron una sonrisa y se volvieron a besar como hace unos momentos.

Era tal el momento que Luffy no pudo evitar caer encima de Nami para así seguir besándola, ella no se resistía a ese momento por el contrario lo acercaba mas para profundizar el beso, Luffy seguía besándola como si nunca la volviera a besar mientras sus manos paseaban por las piernas de Nami que se encontraban solo con una pequeña falda y Nami acariciaba el cabello de este.

Oye Nami no se les ofrece nada – dijo Nojiko entrando sin avisar a la recamara de ella sorprendida por la escena que vio – eh…. parece que interrumpí algo, mejor los dejo solo al parecer no necesitan nada verdad hermanita – dijo ella burlonamente

En ese momento ellos se separaron y solo se quedaron viendo al suelo totalmente rojos por lo que les acababa de pasar.

No te preocupes no le diré a nadie – le decía a los dos – pero si van a hacer eso, será mejor que busquen un mejor lugar o al menos fijarse de que no haya nadie de acuerdo – dijo ella aun burlándose de los dos y riéndose mientras salía de ahí

Estuvo cercas, si hubiera sido mi mama la que entrara de seguro me hubiera matado – decía Nami con una mano en la cara.

No te preocupes, que te parece si seguimos haciendo el trabajo – dijo el con su sonrisa característica

Bien pero ya no mas descansos – dijo ella

Entonces ya no me vas a seguir felicitando – dijo el abrasándola por atrás

Pues por ahora no porque si no, no vamos a terminar – dijo ella sonriéndole

Así siguieron con su trabajo, sin descanso hasta que lo terminara o al menos hasta que estuviera ya casi terminado para poder seguir con su relación.

CONTINUARA………..

**Bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo ADIOS**

**Gabe – no te prometo nada puesto que apenas estoy haciendo la historia y la voy actualizando conforme se me va ocurriendo pero hare lo posible y gracias por tus reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías **

**Y una disculpa por haber tradado tanto en actualizar pero se descompuso mi computadora y ya tenia el capitulo desde hace mucho pero como no tenia computadora no había podido subirlo**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado y pedir que dejen REVIEWS gracias y que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 7**

En otro lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello azul que se encontraba pensando la manera de cómo separar a Luffy de Nami ya que ella aunque nadie la había notado siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos dos, así que se había dado cuenta que el separarlos no sería nada fácil.

Se que esto no esta bien, pero no me importa el tiene que estar conmigo – decía para si misma

La ira de que la que se hacia llamar su mejor amiga, le haya ocultado que estaba enamorada de la misma persona que ella y no solo eso sino que ahora ella estaba con el y eso no lo podía soportar asi que ella haría cualquier cosa que fuera necesario para separarlos.

Al término de la tarde Luffy se tenia que ir de vuelta a su casa ya que estaba anocheciendo, lo único bueno es que ya habían hecho la mayor parte del trabajo gracias a la ayuda de Nami asi que se tuvo que ir para que ella también pudiera descansar.

Bueno ya me tengo que ir para que asi puedas descansar – decía Luffy en la entrada de la puerta – ah y gracias por haberme ayudado con este trabajo, te lo voy a recompensar

¿En serio? Me lo vas a recompensar – decía ella con una sonrisa en tono de juego – ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Mmmm la verdad no se me había ocurrido como – dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla – ya se!!!, ya que casi terminamos con el trabajo que tal si mañana te invito a salir

¿Me vas a invitar a donde yo quiera? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa

Claro, bueno si tu quieres – dijo Luffy desviando la mirada a otro lado

Claro que quiero salir contigo – le dijo ella abrazándolo – de hecho seria nuestra primera cita como pareja, asi que claro si quiero salir contigo mañana

Bien entonces ya esta decidido te vendré a buscar mañana – dijo el con su sonrisa característica – bien ya me voy – dijo esto besándola

Si, nos vemos mañana – se despidió ella

Asi que sin mas Luffy se puso en marcha para dirigirse a su casa, en el camino el se sentía feliz porque por mas que pasara el tiempo el no podía creer que una chica como Nami se hubiera fijado en alguien como el, ya que el sabia que ella era una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela y que muchos trataban de hacer que ella se fijara en alguno de ellos.

Ya que el sabia que aparte de que ella era muy atractiva también era de las mas inteligentes de la clase, asi que todo eso era como un imán para los demás, a el nunca le había importa ese tipo de cosas de hecho el sabia de varias citas que tuvo Nami con diferentes chicos y nunca le había preocupado hasta entonces.

El se estaba poniendo a pensar que tendría que ser mas cuidadoso con ella ya que ahora ya no solo era su amiga sino que ahora era su novia y el no quería perderla ,asi que el haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz sin importarle nada.

En otro lado, en la casa de Nami ella se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas cuando se giro y vio la cama y recordó el momento que tuvo con Luffy con un cierto sonrojo en su rostro, ella sabia muy bien lo que sentía por el y pensó que si en algún momento llegaran a eso no se arrepentiría.

En ese momento cuando termino de escombrar su habitación decidió que descansaría el tiempo que faltaba para la cena, asi que se recostó en su cama y empezó a pensar en lo buena que era su vida en estos momentos, tenia una familia que la apoyaba incondicionalmente, tenia al chico que para ella era el mas increíble que haya conocido, ella pensaba que no necesitaba nada mas por ahora, asi siguió con sus pensamientos hasta que se quedo dormida profundamente con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado Luffy por fin había llegado a su casa entro y al darse cuenta que había llegado justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena decidió sentarse de una vez para comer.

¿Qué te pasa hermano te veo un poco distraído? – pregunto Ace - no me digas que ya tuviste tu primera pelea con Nami – dijo Ace dejando de cenar

No, lo que pasa es que me eh puesto a pensar algo – contesto el con la cabeza agachada

¿Enserio y que? – le volvió a preguntar

Bueno es que lo que he pensado es que a de ver muchos chicos que quieran a Nami y pues eso me preocupa un poco – dijo el

Ahhhhh pero si seras idiota pues eso es normal ya que ella es una chica muy bonita, inteligente y divertida asi que habrá muchos que te la van a querer quitártela asi que solo tienes que tener cuidado – le dijo su hermano – asi que si eso es todo continuare con mi cena

Espera es que hay otra cosa – dijo Luffy interrumpiendo a su hermano

¿Mas?, bueno y que es – dijo el volviendo a dejar su cena

Es que mañana voy a salir con ella y no se como debo tratarla para que no se decepcione y quiera terminar conmigo – dijo un poco nervioso

Si que eres la persona mas idiota, mira solo tienes que ser tu mismo y ya a ella le gustas por quien eres – le contesto Ace – pero solo no hagas nada estúpido por favor quieres

Bien, no te prometo nada pero gracias por ayudarme – dijo Luffy sonriendo – pero lo intentare

Bueno al menos lo vas a intentar, bueno ahora si terminare con mi cena para irme a terminar con mi tarea – le contesto el

Regresando a la casa de Nami ella se había despertado al escuchar como la llamaban para cenar asi que bajo ya que se moría de hambre, al llegar vio como su hermana estaba acomodando las cosas para cenar asi que ella decidió acercarse para ayudarla, al termino de esto ya las dos se encontraban sentadas para cenar.

Oye Nami ¿ya casi terminan con su trabajo que les dejaron? – pregunto Nojiko a su hermana

No, todavía nos falta un poco pero ya no es mucho – le respondió ella

Ya veo, ¿y va a venir mañana también Luffy para que lo terminen juntos? – pregunto su hermana

No, mañana voy a salir con el ya que casi terminamos – le dijo ella

¿En serio? Pues está bien que se diviertan y no dejen que sus hormonas les ganen otra vez entendido – dijo Nojiko con una sonrisa burlona

Nojiko!!!!!!! Qué cosas dices nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo – dijo Nami con su rostro completamente rojo

Lo se, pero solo digo que no vayan tan rápido ¿de acuerdo? – dijo su hermana

Ya lo se no soy una niña – dijo Nami un poco molesta

Al otro día Luffy ya se había cambiado para su cita que tendría con Nami, el estaba un poco nervioso no quería que ella se decepcionara de él, pero recordó todo lo que su hermano le había dicho y decidió que sería el mismo.

Nami también ya se estaba arreglando para salir con el, ella al contrario de Luffy estaba feliz de poder salir con el, ella ya solo se estaba terminando de peinar ya que ella desde la noche anterior había escogido que tipo de ropa iba a ponerse para la cita, ella llevaba una playera roja con un ligero escote y una pequeña falda de color blanco y su cabello recogido con unos mechones de cabello en su rostro.

El ya estaba parado en la puerta de ella asi que decidió tocar, al momento de abrir la puerta el se quedo muy sorprendido ya que ella se encontraba realmente hermosa y no podía negar que tenia una suerte envidiable al tener a tan hermosa chica a su lado.

Y bien ¿como me veo? – pregunto la chica al ver el asombro de el

T e ves hermosa – dijo el con un sonrojo en su rostro

Gracias, tu también te ves bien – dijo ella ya que Luffy traía una playera negra con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra roja cerrada un poco mas arriba de la mitad

Bien, nos vámonos – dijo el tomándola de la mano

Si, vámonos – contesto ella

Ella iba tomada del brazo de el ya que a ella le gustaba estar asi, y a el le gustaba estar asi con ella asi siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar comercial donde se pondrían de acuerdo para ver cuales serian sus actividades del dia.

Y, bien que quieres hacer primero – le pregunto a ella

Mmmm la verdad no se como empezar – dijo ella llevando su mano a su barbilla pensando – que tal si vemos una película que te parece

Esta bien pero hay que decidir cual veremos no – dijo el – asi que, ¿como cual te gustaría ver?

Esa!! – dijo señalando un cartel de una película que definitivamente era de terror

¿Segura? Si no mal recuerdo tu sueles espantarte muy fácilmente – dijo el sonriéndole

Tonto – dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el estomago – no tenias que decir eso – termino ella de decir en tono de reclamo

De acuerdo, pero tenias que molestarte tanto – decía incorporándose de nuevo después del golpe

No tendría que enojarme, si no hubieras dicho eso – contesto ella

Esta bien, lo siento no debí decir eso – dijo esto tomándola por atrás

Bien te perdono pero no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo – dijo ella volteándose para abrasarlo

De acuerdo, entonces vamos a comprar las entradas – dijo sonriéndole a ella y temándola de la mano

En ese momento cuando fueron a comprar las entradas, se tuvieron que ir de ahí ya que la película empezaría en un poco mas de una hora, asi que decidieron en dar un paseo por el lugar para pasar el tiempo mientras comenzaba la película.

Durante su paseo ellos iban platicando de cualquier cosa, a el le gustaba como ella tenia un caracter muy seguro y a ella le gustaba como a pesar que Luffy se comportaba infantilmente la mayor parte del tiempo también tenia un lado serio y eso a ella la hacia sentir muy segura.

En ese momento Luffy no pudo dejar de notar a un sinfín de personas la mayoría hombres que se le quedaban viendo a Nami y eso a el no le gustaba para nada era la primera ves que sentía celos en su vida, asi que lo que hizo fue abrasar a Nami para que quedaran mas juntos.

Luffy ¿que haces? – pregunto ella al sorprenderla con esa actitud y no solo eso si no que también pudo ver como el se les quedaba viendo a un par de chicos que observaban a Nami.

Es que no me gusta que te estén viendo esos tipos de alla – dijo el serio en su forma de hablar

Monkey D Luffy ¿acaso estas celoso? – pregunto ella en forma de juego

Que!!! De que estas hablando claro que no, yo no soy celoso – decía desviando la mirada de ella para que no viera su sonrojo.

¿Enserio? Porque a mi me pareció que si lo estabas – decía ella siguiendo con su tono de juego

Ya te dije que, no – contesto el aun sin voltear a verla

Es una lastima ya que estar celoso en ti te queda muy bien – decía ella sonriéndole – te hace ver mas lindo, además abrasándome solamente no vas a impedir que me sigan viendo, solo asi lo vas a lograr.

En ese momento ella ya lo estaba besando muy apasionadamente y mas de uno se quedaba con la boca abierta, después de ese beso ella se separo.

Ves, ahora ya casi nadie nos mira –dijo ella sonriéndole y siguiendo con su paseo.

Espera – dijo el haciendo que ella voltease.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella con sencillez.

¿Entonces tu ya sabias que ellos te estaban viendo? – pregunto Luffy un poco confundido.

Si, desde hace un rato – contesto ella de nuevo con su sencillez

¿Y no te importo? – dijo el un poco molesto

No – dijo ella acercándose y tomándolo de la mano de el – ya que a mi solo me importa que me veas tu, los demás no me interesan – dijo ella volviéndolo a besar – ven vamos que esta a punto de empezar la película

En ese momento Luffy se dio cuenta que ella era alguien muy especial para el y que por eso sentía que la quería mas, asi que se fueron en dirección al cine ya que la película estaba a punto de empezar sin darse cuenta que alguien mas los estaba observando.

Oye quien es esa chica – pregunto uno de ellos

Creo que se llama Nami – contesto otro – asiste en el mismo colegio que nosotros ¿porque la pregunta?

En serio ya que es muy bonita creo que ya se quien va a ser mi próxima novia – contesto el

Yo me lo pensaría mejor, ya que el que parece ser su novio es hermano de Ace – dijo el otro – y recuerdo que el es bastante fuerte y cuida mucho a su hermano

No me importa ya que ella es muy hermosa para ser la novia del hermano de ese idiota – dijo el

Bien como tu quieras solo no hagas nada innecesario quieres – decía el otro

Eso ya lo veremos, no te prometo nada mientras se trate de una chica hare lo que sea – dijo el

Eso me temia pero esta vez procura no excederte quieres Lucchi .

CONTINUARA………..

**Bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo ADIOS**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado (Gabe, xjakx, XxOne piecexX, Leous kun) a pesar de mi ausencia y prometo que esta vez ya no tardare mucho**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías**

**Y esta ves no tarde tanto en actualizar como prometí, ademas creo que este va hacer uno de los capítulos mas largos**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado y pedir que dejen REVIEWS gracias y que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 8**

Al término de la película los dos seguían platicando animadamente sobre que les había parecido la película, cuando la mirada de Nami observo una tienda de ropa y no pudo contener las ganas de ir a ese lugar.

¿Por qué tienes que comprar ropa ahora? – dijo Luffy

Por qué quiero comprarme algo nuevo, y ya – Respondió ella jalándolo al establecimiento

Bueno pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora? – decía el con tono de aburrimiento – ¿no puedes esperar hasta que te acompañe tu hermana?

Porque si vengo con Nojiko es tardarme más tiempo – decía ella – además así tu me dices si me queda bien lo que me compre

Bueno si no tengo otra opción – dijo el ya resignándose

Gracias, eres tan lindo – termino ella y se apresuro a entrar

Ya en el establecimiento, Luffy fue testigo de cómo Nami sacaba un sin fin de ropa para poder probársela, a el no le gustaba eso de acompañar a nadie a comprar ropa ya que el lo veía sumamente aburrido pero el no podía negarse a una petición de ella ya que a el le gustaba verla feliz, después de un rato Nami por fin salio del probador para mostrarle a el lo que se había probado.

Y bien ¿que te parece? – pregunto ella

Te.. te queda muy bien – decir eso le costo mucho a el ya que ella llevaba puesta una playera negra que hacia denotar mucho su figura de ella y con unos pantalones que hacían juego –_** no puedo creerlo se ve hermosa con cualquier cosa**_ – pensó el

Es todo lo que vas a decir – dijo ella un poco enojada – entonces esto llevara tiempo, puesto que no dices gran cosa – dicho esto volvió a entrar al probador.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Nami salía una y otra vez del probador para que Luffy le dijera como se veía pero el solo contestaba con un _te queda bien, _y esto enojaba un poco a la chica, ella sabia que el podía ser un poco distraído pero no decirle nada mas que eso la molestaba un poco.

Oye Nami ¿no crees que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí? – dijo el

No me importa – contesto enojada saliendo del probador – ya que parece que nada te gusto

Yo no he dicho eso – se defendió el

Así entonces dime cual te pareció mejor – dijo enojada - ya que para ti solo me quedan bien – dijo imitando su voz

Bueno pues ese – dijo el señalando un juego de ropa que ya se había puesto ella con anterioridad

¿Y porque ese? – pregunto ella

Por favor no me hagas decírtelo, sabes que no es lo mío – dijo esto con un sonrojo muy difícil de ocultar

Anda dilo sino no te hablare en todo el día – amenazo ella

Bien – hizo una pausa para continuar – el blanco de la playera va bien con tu lindo cuerpo y el color resalta no solo tu pelo, sino tus ojos, el negro de la falda hace juego con el brillo de tus ojos y el color negrusco de esta acentúa perfectamente tu tersa piel blanca… estas, no solo bien, estas perfecta – luego de haberlo dicho se dio vuelta para disimular su sonrojo de su rostro

Eso fue… sumamente dulce – dijo mientras obligaba a el, a mirarla de frente, para besarlo con ternura

¿Enserio? – pregunto el y ella asintió con la cabeza – bueno pero no me hagas decírtelo muy seguido vale

No te prometo nada ya que me gusto mucho lo que dijiste – dijo ella sonriéndole – bien pues entonces vamos a pagar esto para seguir con nuestra cita – termino ella tomandolo del brazo.

En otro lado Zoro había llegado al lugar en donde el se encontraría con Robin ya que el había aceptado la ayuda de ella, el estaba un tanto nervioso ya que el no se explicaba como una mujer que no tenia ni un mes de conocerla ya lo ponía así, el ya no pudo seguir con sus pensamiento ya que en ese instante ella llegaba al lugar acordado la biblioteca.

Hola Zoro – dijo ella saludando con una sonrisa.

Ho… hola Robin – contesto el un tanto nervioso.

Bien vamos a empezar – ofreció ella.

Si claro – contesto el.

En ese tiempo ellos no entablaron conversación alguna ya que solo se hablaban para consultar dudas y cosas por el estilo, pero el no pudo evitar lanzarle de ves en cuando una mirada a ella ya que el la encontraba muy atractiva, así siguió con sus vacilaciones hasta que la voz de ella lo saco de ellas.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella sin despegar la mirada del libro con el que realizaba su trabajo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿De que? – contesto el haciéndose el que no entendía.

Me refiero a que no dejas de mirarme – dijo ella con simpleza – o me equivoco – dijo ella sonriéndole.

N…o, no se a que te refieres – dijo desviando la mirada para evitar que ella viera su sonrojo.

Vamos, me doy cuenta y además quiero que me digas el ¿Por qué de tus constantes miradas? – dijo ella.

¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – contesto el, mas sonrojado que nunca – yo no te miro todo el tiempo.

Bueno porque me parece que siempre me miras y te pones un tanto nervioso cuando estas cerca de mi – le dijo ella mirándole – que ¿acaso no te agrado?.

Que… no, de donde sacas esas cosas – dijo el exaltándose un poco.

Entonces dime el porque – insistió ella.

No tiene que haber un porque para que te mire de ves en cuando – dijo el sin saber ya como salir de esa situación.

Pues de hecho si la tiene que haber – contesto ella – de hecho me doy una idea del porque, pero creo que seria mejor que tu me dijeras.

No entiendo – dijo el de nuevo intentando que ya no preguntara mas- _**maldición tan obvio soy que ya se dio cuenta **_– pensó el.

Bien como no me lo quieres decir creo que yo lo diré – dijo ella – lo que pasa es ..- mas no pudo terminar la frase ya que el se había lanzado a besarla.

Lo que pasa es que te miro todo el tiempo porque me gustas- dijo totalmente sonrojado – contenta

Mucho –dijo ella desconcertando al chico – tu también me gustas creo desde el primer día que te vi – dijo ella sonriéndole

¿Enserio? – volvio a preguntar - ¿Entonces por que no decias nada?.

No se – contesto ella – creo que, creía que no te agradaba.

En ese momento Zoro estaba analizando la conversación. _**Eso resulto muy bien, si hubiera sabido que era así de fácil lo hubiera hecho desde el primer día **_– pensó el.

¿En que piensas? – hablo ella para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Eh… en nada, entonces que dices si después de terminar el trabajo salimos - propuso el

Claro, así nos despejamos un poco – dijo ella acercándose para estar mas cerca de el.

Después de un par de horas tanto Robin como Zoro ya se encontraban caminado por la zona comercial, ellos hablaban de cada uno de ellos para así conocerse mejor, a ella el le parecía divertido y a el ella le parecía interesante, el estaba muy entretenido en la platica que no se percato que alguien mas venia por ahí.

Hola Robin, hola Zoro – dijo una voz que era inconfundible para el

Nami ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto el chico

Pues yo vine a salir con Luffy pero fue a comprar un agua – respondió ella – y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto ella con sonrisa burlona

Eh… esto – decía el, sin poder decir algo para zafarse de esa situación hasta que ella hablo por el

Lo que pasa es que Zoro y yo ahora estamos saliendo al igual que ustedes – dijo Robin sonriéndole a ella

El se quedo sorprendido, por la rápida respuesta de Robin, pero agradeció que el ya no tenia que decir nada mas, pues con eso queda en claro ¿el que hacían ahí?.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? y ¿Por qué están aquí Zoro y Robin? – dijo Luffy.

Bueno pues por lo que me dijo Robin, ellos salen ahora – contesto Nami

Enserio!!! Que bueno – dijo el felicitando a su amigo.

Despues de ese pequeño encuentro entre los cuatro, el día transcurrió de lo mas rápido para ellos y ya era hora que todos volvieran a sus respectivos hogares, para así seguir con sus trabajos y después de eso tendrían escuela.

Bien, voy a acompañar a Robin a su casa – comento Zoro en un punto donde tenían que separarse – nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

Esta bien nos vemos – respondió Luffy a su amigo – yo también tengo que acompañar a Nami a su casa.

Hasta pronto – se despidió Robin de ellos.

Adiós – contestaron tanto Luffy como Nami al mismo tiempo sonriéndoles a los dos.

Después de una breve caminata por fin llegaron a la casa de Nami, ella se la había pasada muy bien al lado de Luffy y el a lado de ella.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de la casa de ella, ella se abalanzo sobre el besándolo intensamente como si se hubiera estando conteniendo y ahora por fin podía hacerlo, el solo respondió el beso tomándola por la cintura para así acercarla mas a el.

¿Por qué fue ese beso? – pregunto el, mirándola a los ojos, ya que lo había sorprendido bastante

Por nada en especial, solo estoy feliz de estar a tu lado – dijo ella sonriéndole a el ya que aun seguían demasiado cerca.

Bien, ya me tengo que ir – dijo separándose de ella – te veo el lunes – termino el sonriéndole a ella.

Si esta bien – respondió también la sonrisa – termina tu trabajo y nos vemos en la escuela.

¿Por qué en la escuela? –dijo el un poco confundido – si voy a venir por ti – termino el acercándose para besarla.

Esta bien – concluyo ella – te esperare a la misma hora.

Bien nos vemos – dicho esto el salio corriendo de ahí rumbo a su casa.

Después de un rato Luffy por fin llego a su casa, el simplemente subió, se dirigió a su habitación y simplemente se tiro en su cama, ya que ese día había sido muy bueno para el.

Oye, Luffy – dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación – ¿puedo entrar? – pregunto.

Claro Ace ¿que ocurre? – pregunto el.

Nada en especial, solo quería saber como te había ido en tu cita con Nami – dijo el sentándose en una esquina de la cama.

Fue increíble – contesto el con alegría – se la paso bien y yo también, no tuve que porque haberme preocupado tanto el otro día.

Ves, te lo dije pero siempre eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de nada – dijo su hermano mayor – bien me voy yo también tengo que salir.

En serio ¿con una chica? – pregunto su hermano menor

Jajaja, no todos somos tan afortunados como tu y tenemos a una linda chica a nuestro lado – dijo Ace viendo a su hermano – solo saldré con unos amigos, nos vemos después – termino de decir saliendo de la habitación.

Ya había terminado el fin de semana lo que significaba que ya tenían que regresar a clases, pero antes de regresar a clases Luffy tenia que ir por Nami, ella ya estaba esperándolo como siempre en la entrada a su casa.

¿Lista? – pregunto el.

Si, vámonos ya – dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Ellos se dirigieron al instituto, ellos iban platicando de cualquier cosa para ser la caminata mas amena, en ese momento se encontraron con Zoro y Robin que también se dirigían hacia allá, y decidieron ir juntos los cuatro juntos platicando de cualquier cosa.

En otro lado cierta persona observaba por la ventana de su salón que daba hacia la entrada del instituto, el esperaba que cierta persona pasara por ahí ya que desde que la vio aquella vez no había podido quitársela de la mente.

Oye Lucchi ya viene para acá – dijo otra persona.

En serio, bien gracias Kaku – respondió el.

Hola Ace – dijo al chico que pasaba por la puerta – ¿como te ha ido? – pregunto el.

¿Lucchi? – dijo Ace incrédulo – ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me dirijas la palabra, no me agradas – termino el.

Vamos, solo te estoy saludando – dijo el acercándose a Ace.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo el viéndolo con odio – ya que nunca me diriges la palabra.

Bien si va hacer así, pues lo diré – dijo Lucchi - ¿Cómo esta tu hermano?

En el instante que escucho la pregunta de Lucchi, Ace se levanto de golpe para encararlo, viéndolo con una mirada llena de odio.

No te metas con mi hermano – amenazo el – si te através te ira muy mal.

¿Quién dijo que iba tras tu hermano? – contesto el – solo te pregunte por el – dijo el en tono tranquilo – pero si hablamos de su linda novia eso ya es diferente.

Ah Ace no le gustaba a donde iba esto, ya que el sabia que el podía ser un verdadero maldito y el siempre llevaba todo hasta las ultimas consecuencias con tal de tener lo que el quería.

Ya sea que les hagas algo, ya sea a Luffy o a Nami te las veras conmigo – dijo el

Nami!!! Asi que, asi es como se llama – respondio el – ella es demasiado para tu torpe hermano.

Es tu ultima advertencia – dijo Ace apretando el puño.

Sabes que no me das miedo – dijo Lucchi – además yo tengo a mas gente que tu, estas solo.

Yo no pienso, lo mismo que tu – dijo una voz atrás de Lucchi.

Si te metes con Ace te metes con nosotros también – dijo otra voz detrás de Lucchi.

Ya veo con que son ustedes – dijo el volteando a verlos – Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kidd.

Lárgate Lucchi – dijo Kidd

No entiendo como quieren proteger a esos hermanos, si ni siquiera son hermanos de verdad – dijo Lucchi sonriéndoles.

Que has dicho maldito – dijo Ace realmente furioso ya apunto de abalanzarse en contra de el si no fuera porque Kidd lo detuvo.

Cuida tus palabras bastardo – dijo Law poniéndose enfrente de Lucchi – y lárgate antes que te las veas conmigo.

Suena divertido, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de pelear con ustedes, así que será para la próxima – dicho esto Lucchi salio de ahí con Kaku siguiéndolo.

En el momento que salio del lugar el agarre de Kidd se soltó para liberar a Ace, el sabia que esto no era bueno que ese bastardo iba hacerle algo a ellos dos, en ese momento tanto Kidd como Law se quedaron viendo a Ace que se veía realmente preocupado.

No te preocupes, ya veras que si intenta hacerle algo a tu hermano te ayudaremos a darle una paliza – dijo Kidd.

Ja dirás que Ace y yo se las daremos no? Eustass – dijo Law.

Ya veras que cuando pase eso, salvare tu trasero de paso Trafalgar – respondió Kidd.

Gracias muchachos – dijo Ace rompiendo las tan inevitables peleas de esos dos.

En el salón de Luffy, el y los demás llegaban solo para darse una sorpresa, la persona que menos esperaban las estaba saludando con una sonrisa.

Vivi – dijo Nami.

Buenos días Nami, chicos – dijo ella.

Yo creía que nos odiabas por lo que paso – dijo Luffy.

La verdad es que creo que lo tome mal y me disculpo por ello – dijo Vivi – y me preguntaba si podíamos dejar todo en el pasado y continuar siendo amigos.

Claro – contesto Nami feliz porque su amiga se estaba disculpando – bien entonces todo es como debería ser.

A dos personas no les gustaba esta escena ya que ellos sabían del odio de Vivi hacia Nami y Luffy, y no creían que con tan poco tiempo ella lo aceptara así de fácil _**esto no es bueno, algo va a pasar**_ – pensaron tanto Zoro como Robin.

CONTINUARA………..

**Bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo ADIOS.**

**Tambien agradezco a las pesonas que me han dejado REVIEWS ya que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías **

**También para decir que he cambiado un poco el formato de escritura para que sea mas de su agrado y una disculpa por la tardanza pero no se me ocurría nada en concreto para poner y no quería poner un mal capitulo así que de nuevo ¡PERDON! **

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con mi fic esperando que sea de su agrado y pedir que dejen REVIEWS POR FAVOR gracias y que lo disfruten**

_**Capitulo 9**_

Las primeras clases ya habían terminado así que ahora empezaba el descansado para ellos así que se disponían a ir al lugar donde acostumbraban a estar para descansar o comer algo.

-Oye Nami ¿estás segura de que deberíamos estar aquí con Vivi? – le pregunto Luffy a ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando Luffy? No vez que ella ya se disculpo – respondió ella un poco indignada por la pregunta del chico.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero Zoro dice que no deberíamos confiar todavía en ella – le dijo el al oído – yo se que te preocupa pero deberíamos tener cuidado.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón, pero lo hare a mi modo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella sonriéndole a él.

- Esta bien – respondió el también sonriéndole a ella.

Ya una vez habiendo llegado al lugar donde siempre se reunian en la hora del descanso ellos se encontraban conversando de cualquier cosa, pero algunas personas no estaban deacuerdo con que Vivi hubiera regresado ya que para ellos ella solo estaba fingiendo para hacer algo encontra de Nami.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy a otro lado – dijo el Vivi.

-¿Pero porque? – cuestiono Nami a su amiga.

-Es que creo que a ciertas personas no les agrada que este aquí ¿verdad Zoro? – contesto Vivi.

-Es cierto no me agrada que estés aquí, ya que no creo que hayas aceptado su relación – respondió el señalando Luffy y a Nami.

-¡Zoro! Deja de decir eso – dijo Nami un poco enfadada por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Está bien Nami no importa, de todas formas tengo que ir a la biblioteca a regresar algunos libros nos vemos – dijo Vivi despidiéndose de todos.

-Oye Zoro quiero que te disculpes con ella – ordeno Nami al chico.

-Yo no voy hacer eso, solo dije lo que nadie se atreve a decir – dijo el algo enfadado – o acaso, ¿tú crees que lo haya aceptado así de fácil?

-Bueno, es cierto que es un poco extraño, pero creo que deberíamos darle otra oportunidad – dijo Nami volteando a ver a todos – o ¿ustedes que creen?

Pero no recibió respuesta de ninguno de ellos, así que se formo un incomodo silencio hasta que alguien decidió romper con él.

-Lo siento Nami pero yo estoy de acuerdo con el – dijo Robin.

-Pero, Robin es que ella es mi amiga, creo que deberíamos darle otra oportunidad – dijo Nami viendo a Robin.

-Yo no la conozco tan bien como ustedes, pero recuerda que te declaro la guerra y que ahora se disculpe se me hace algo extraño – explico ella – puede que de verdad lo haya entendido y ahora acepte las cosas como son, pero también puede que no sea así

-Creo que tienes razón es un poco extraño – dijo Nami levantándose.

-¿Nami estas bien? – pregunto Sanji.

-Estoy bien, solo recordé que tenía que hacer algo los veo en clases – dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

-Espera Nami ¿segura que te sientes bien? Te veo algo preocupada – dijo Luffy poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-En serio no me pasa nada, te prometo que si algo me pasa te lo diré ¿de acuerdo? – después de esto lo beso y se fue de ahí.

-Oye Robin ¿tú crees que se encuentre bien? – pregunto Zoro a su novia.

-Pues no estoy segura, pero será mejor dejarla sola por ahora – dijo Robin.

Nami se encontraba paseando por la escuela hasta que llego a las canchas, ella quería aceptar que su amiga aceptaba la relación que tenia con Luffy, pero también estaba de acuerdo con lo que habían dicho Zoro y Robin y no sabía qué hacer ella en verdad quería arreglar las cosas con su amiga.

-Mira, mira nadamas, ¿Por qué una chica tan hermosa esta así de triste? – dijo un chico viendo a Nami – acaso te pelaste con el novio.

-No y no tengo por qué decirte ya que no te conozco – dijo ella.

-Vamos, no te vamos hacer nada, mejor ven con nosotros – dijo el.

-Claro que no, a mi novio no le gustaría que este con tipos como ustedes – dijo Nami intentando salir de ahí.

-Ya la oíste no la estés molestando Jabura – dijo otro sujeto llegando al lugar.

-Vamos Lucchi solo estaba bromeando – dijo Jabura.

-Claro que no – dijo Lucchi – ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo nada este idiota?

-No te preocupes no paso nada – respondió Nami amablemente.

-¡Nami! – dijo alguien más llegando - ¿te están haciendo algo?

-¡Ace! No te preocupes no me estaban haciendo nada – dijo ella al hermano de su novio.

-No me veas así Ace, no le estábamos haciendo nada – dijo Lucchi.

-Ya te había advertido que no te acercaras a ellos – dijo Ace frente a Lucchi.

-No tienes que ponerte así no paso nada – dijo el acercándose más a Ace – pero más adelante ella podría acercarse a mí.

-Bastardo no me provoques – dijo Ace apretando su puño.

-Por lo visto quieres pelear, pero ahora no tengo tiempo debemos regresar a clases, así que será en otra ocasión, vámonos muchachos – dijo Lucchi al momento que se marchaba – Por cierto mi nombre es Lucchi un placer.

Así sin más él y sus seguidores se alejaban de ellos dos.

-Nami en serio ¿no te hicieron nada? – pregunto él.

-En serio, no te preocupes – dijo ella.

-Que bueno, pero no deberías acercarte a ellos son peligrosos – dijo el chico.

-¿Peligrosos? Pero si parecían amables excepto el que se me estaba coqueteando – dijo ella llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Es enserio Nami ten cuidado con ellos ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Ace.

-Bueno, está bien tendré cuidado – contesto Nami despidiéndose de Ace.

Después de haber tenido ese pequeño encuentro con esas personas, Nami se preguntaba ¿Por qué Ace le decía que ellos eran peligrosos? Ya que para el punto de vista de ella, el único que intento hacer algo era ese chico llamado Jabura, en cambio el otro detuvo cualquier intención de el hacia ella, pero ese era el que más parecía odiar Ace entre todos.

En otro lugar las personas de antes seguían dirigiéndose hacia su salón, pero no sin antes corregir algo que había molestado a Lucchi.

-Jabura – dijo el de pronto deteniéndose.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te deti… - fue interrumpido por Lucchi que lo había puesto contra la pared - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Vuelves a intentar algo con esa chica y te va a ir muy mal ¿entendiste? – el otro solo se limito a asentir – ya que ella va hacer mía.

El día continuo normalmente con las clases así que estas no tardaron en llegar a su fin, por lo tanto ya todos se encontraban listos para salir del instituto.

-Vamos Nami te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Luffy.

-Si, solo deja y voy a dejar esto con el profesor y te veo en la entrada ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo ella a su chico.

-Bien pero no tardes tanto – término dándole un beso a ella.

Nami fue directamente a la sala de profesores, ella fue lo más rápido posible ya que no quería dejar esperando a Luffy demasiado tiempo, cuando se dirigía al lugar donde ella le había dicho que esperara se encontró con uno de los sujetos de esta mañana.

-Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo alguien deteniéndola.

-Solo vine a dejar unas cosas a un profesor, esto… ¿Lucchi verdad? – pregunto ella al final.

-Correcto y tu eres Nami ya que escuche que así te llamaba Ace – respondió el.

-Bueno tengo que irme – dijo ella intentando pasar de lado.

-Espera ¿Por qué te quieres ir ya? – pregunto el tapándole el paso a ella.

-Mi novio me está esperando para que nos vayamos juntos – respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos no creo que se enfade porque tardas un poco, además hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo el acercándose a ella.

-¿Y qué es? – dijo ella todavía nerviosa.

-¿Qué si no quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo algún día? – respondió el.

-Lo siento, pero ya te dije que tengo novio y no puedo – contesto ella.

-Pero si no te estoy diciendo que hagas nada malo, solo si quieres tomar algo algún día – continuo el acercándose más a ella.

-Ya te dije que no – dijo y al mismo tiempo que ponía su cuaderno enfrente de su cara para que mantuviera la distancia ya que se estaba acercando demasiado a ella – eres algo testarudo, ya te dije que tengo ¡novio! – termino haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Perdona si te incomode, no era mi intención – dijo Lucchi – pero al menos podríamos llevarnos bien ¿no?

-Tal vez, sino sigues de testarudo, ya me tengo que ir – termino ella de decir y se fue sin voltear a verlo.

-Vaya si que la tienes difícil ¿no es así? –pregunto Kaku.

-Tal vez, pero ya verás que alguien me ayudara – contesto Lucchi.

-A si y ¿Quién es el que te va ayudar? – pregunto de nuevo extrañado por lo respuesta del otro.

-Ya lo veras amigo mío – respondió el.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro con él, Nami fue directamente a donde Luffy lo esperaba, ella lo veía en la entrada como la saludaba siempre con esa sonrisa que tan característica el.

-Perdona la espera – dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, ¿nos vamos? – contesto el tomándola de la mano – te encuentras bien ¿paso algo?

-No es nada, mejor vámonos ya – respondió ella con una sonrisa y jalándolo.

Ella no quería decirle nada a él sobre lo que había pasado con ese sujeto Lucchi ya que para ella no tenía la menor importancia, solo había sido otro sujeto que le coqueteaba y claro era a otro que le decía que no ya que ella era feliz al estar junto a Luffy.

Así ellos siguieron platicando de cualquier cosa y al cabo de un tiempo ya se encontraban en la casa de Nami, para ellos siempre se les pasaba el tiempo muy rápido cuando estaban juntos ya que ambos se sentía sumamente cómodos con la compañía del otro.

-Bien te veo mañana que descanses – dijo Luffy besándola.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir? – pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿pasa algo? – dijo él.

-Es que mi hermana va a llegar tarde hoy y mi madre siempre llega hasta la noche – dijo ella – asi que ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? o ¿no puedes? – termino ella de decir bajando la mirada.

-Mmm… creo que puedo quedarme un rato mas – dijo él a lo que ella le sonrió.

Así sin más se adentraron a la casa de ella una vez dentro, Nami fue a la cocina acompañada de Luffy por algo de tomar y algo que comer ya que él quería ayudarla y así pasar a estar en la sala.

-Oye Luffy ¿tú qué opinas de nuestra situación? – pregunto ella de improvisto.

-Como que ¿Qué opino? – dijo él.

-Si, a que si ¿tú crees que nuestra relación está bien? –dijo ella.

-Otra vez con eso Nami, ya te dije que todo estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto – dijo el viéndola a un lado de ella.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo ella sonriéndole a él.

-Además, ya te dije que si algo llegara a pasar lo enfrentaremos juntos – finalizo el besándola.

En ese momento se miraron el uno al otro se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más apasionado, así al poco tiempo ella incitaba al chico a profundizar más el beso jalándolo más hacia ella, eso provoco que el ya se encontrara encima de ella besándola solo deteniéndose para tomar aire, el también ya empezaba a dejarse llevar por ese momento llevando sus manos por las piernas de la chica hasta llegar su cintura revolviendo la ropa de ella dejando mas piel para tocar, mientras ella sentía la espalda del chico que aunque llevaba todavía su ropa podía sentir su espalda bien formada, entonces la chica al sentir que su novio estaba acariciándola apasionadamente quedaba en claro que si no detenía esto ahora ya no podría hacerlo más tarde así que tuvo que parar a su chico.

-Es… espera Luffy – dijo ella empujando un poco a su chico – no podemos hacerlo aquí.

-Mmm… esta bien – dijo el incorporándose de nuevo en el sofá, teniendo cara de enfado que no paso de ser percibida por ella.

-Perdona, pero es que yo… soy… virgen, por eso quiero que comprendas – dijo ella sonrojada y agachando la mirada por lo que había dicho.

-No te preocupes yo también lo soy – respondió el levantando la cara de la chica – además, yo no te voy a forzar a hacer algo que tu no quieras, tu sabes que te quiero mucho Nami por eso no pienso obligarte ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, yo también te quiero mucho – dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

-Bien creo que será mejor que me vaya sino mi abuelo me reprenderá por no avisar que llego tarde – dijo el levantándose del sofá.

-Esta bien te vero mañana – se despidió de el en la puerta dándole otro pequeño beso.

Cuando ella veía como se alejaba su chico, ella sentía quererlo mas ya que no solo era bastante atractivo sino que además había demostrado ser un novio muy comprensivo en un tema que la mayoría de los chicos presionan a sus novias para hacer aun cuando la mayoría de ellas no se sienten preparadas.

Mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de la casa, asi que Nami cerró la puerta y se dirigió a atender el dichoso aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

-Diga –dijo Nami.

-Hola Nami, soy Vivi espero no interrumpirte en algo pero quiera saber si podemos vernos para platicar – dijo ella.

-No lo sé Vivi ¿de qué quieres hablar? – pregunto la chica.

-No te preocupes no es nada malo ni quiero pelear, solo quiero que seamos de nuevo amigas – explico Vivi – por favor.

-Está bien en donde te veo – dijo ella ya resignada y feliz porque su amiga parecía ya haber aceptado las cosas.

-En la cafetería de siempre te veo en media hora de ¿acuerdo? – dijo ella feliz.

-De acuerdo te veo ahí – termino de decir ella y colgó _**– parece ser que todo es como debía ser – pensó ella.**_

CONTINUARA…..

**Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capítulo ADIOS así que dejen sus comentarios criticas para así poder seguir mejorando**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes que todo aclaro que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta historia son ocurrencias mías**

**También agradezco los reviews que me han dejado ya que eso inspira a que siga escribiendo y también para disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero había problemas de inspiración ya que no se me ocurría nada, talvez a algunas personas no les guste el capitulo pero si es así les pido que dejen sugerencias y comentarios para poder seguir mejorando.**

**Bueno ya sin mas les dejo el capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado y que PORFAVOR DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW gracias y espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 10

Tal y como se había acordado Nami estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde ella y Vivi se dispondrían a platicar, ella todavía no estaba segura del todo, que su amiga que después le declaro prácticamente la guerra así como así se le haya pasado y ahora tratara de poner las cosas en claro pero no tenia otra opción mas que ver si era verdad esas palabras que había dicho su antigua amiga.

También estaba entre sus pensamientos el motivo por el cual ellas se habían distanciado, la razón era simple ellas se habían enamorado del mismo chico, ese motivo había sido lo suficientemente grande para acabar con la amistad de ellas o al menos eso pensaba ella, ya que el chico la había escogido a ella y no a Vivi a pesar de que esta lo intento mas.

-Parece que no ha llegada aun – dijo Nami mirando a todos lados buscando a Vivi.

-¡Nami! –le hablo la chica de cabellos azul alzando la mano para que pudiera dar con ella.

-Bien de que querías hablar – hablo Nami sentándose mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Directo al grano ¿verdad? – dijo ella bromeando – pero pareces un poco alterada... – pero fue interrumpida por la otra chica.

-Ya dejo eso Vivi y dime ¿que quieres? – dijo ella algo molesta.

-Veo que tampoco tu logras creer lo que les dije – dijo ella mirando al suelo – Nami, en verdad siento todo lo que dije e hice – continuo hablando mientras se incorporaba para ver a Nami a los ojos – de hecho hasta pensaba una forma de separarlos, pero me di cuenta que el solo te quiere a ti.

-Es que me cuesta trabajo creer que después que me declararas la guerra ahora hagas esto – dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Es verdad se que hice mal al enojarme contigo pero si me hubieras dicho que también lo querías entonces hubiera actuado de una forma diferente – dijo ella.

-¿Como hubieras actuado de haberlo sabido desde el principio? – pregunto Nami – si tu habías dicho que se convertiría en tu enemiga aquella quien se acercara a el.

-Yo se que lo dije, pero estaba enojada por que yo trate tanto por que el me viera como algo mas que su amiga y no podía y tu si, por eso te pido perdón – dijo ella ya con los ojos llorosos – se que talvez no me quieras perdonar y entenderé que nunca mas quieras hablar conmigo.

-Vivi, yo no podría estar enojada contigo claro que te perdono y todo lo que paso lo olvidaremos y seguiremos como antes ¿de acuerdo? – Contesto Nami.

Vivi estaba feliz porque había podido conseguir el perdón de Nami, y ella estaba feliz porque había conseguido a su mejor amiga de vuelta ahora ya no había remordimiento por lo cual ella no pudiera estar con Luffy.

-Bien tengo que irme, ya que es tarde y mi madre me reprenderá nos vemos – dijo Nami levantándose y Vivi también se levanto.

-Me alegro que hayamos solucionado las cosas – dijo ella sonriendo – y espero que seas feliz con el – expreso Vivi sonriéndole.

-Gracias y ya veras que tu encontraras a alguien que te quiera de verdad – contesto ella.

Después de que ambas se despidieron cada quien tomo rumbo a su respectiva casa, Nami se encontraba feliz y por eso se apresura a llegar a su casa para poder comunicarle a Luffy la buena noticia y también se la diría al resto de sus amigos.

Una vez llegando a su casa, después de cenar y de la reprimenda por parte de su madre por haber llegado tarde sin avisar a donde iba, se dispuso a ir directo a su habitación para poder llamarle a Luffy.

Durante la llamada que sostuvo con su chico, ella le dijo todo lo que había pasado en su encuentro con Vivi, ella se encontraba feliz ya que el podía notarlo en la forma en la que narraba la historia.

-Se ve que estas feliz – dijo el.

-Claro que si, ahora ya no hay nada que pueda afectar nuestra relación – ella respondió.

-Ves, te dije que todo saldría bien al final – le dijo haciendo que ella soltara un pequeña risa.

-Si, tenias razón gracias por apoyarme tanto – dijo ella.

-No te preocupes ya te dije que yo siempre estaría a tu lado – respondió el haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-De veras que eres un tonto – dijo ella riendo.

-¡Oye! – respondió el fingiendo molestia por su comentario.

-Pero así es como te quiero – dijo ella ahora haciendo que el se sonrojara.

-Bi..bien es hora que te deje para que puedas descansar – dijo el.

-Esta bien, que sueñes conmigo pero no cosas pervertidas ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella en tono de juego.

-¡Cla...claro que no! – dijo el totalmente sonrojado.

-Tengo que asegurarme que no lo harás, ya que cuando nos besamos no me das simples besos estas de acuerdo ¿no? – continuo diciendo ella jugando con el ya que sabia que el no podia negar esa aclaración.

-Esta bien ya entendí, prometo que tratare de no soñar cosas malas que tengan que ver contigo – dijo el haciendo que ella riera.

-De acuerdo te veo mañana que descanases Luffy – dijo ella.

-Tu también Nami – finalizo el para después colgar.

La semana paso sin mayor acontecimiento solo que tanto Nami como Luffy ya hacían oficial su relación, haciendo que los chicos envidiaran a Luffy por tener a una chica como Nami y haciendo que algunas chicas que también les gustaba Luffy miraran con odio a Nami por habérselo quedado para ella sola.

Ya habiendo terminado las clases de ese día, sabían que ahora tenían todo el fin de semana libre para poder salir y divertirse, pero antes de eso Nami se tuvo que alejar de sus amigos por un momento para poder llevar un trabajo a unos de sus profesores pero en el camino de regreso se encontró con alguien que ya empezaba a cansarla.

-Hola ¿como has estado? – dijo Lucchi obstruyendo el camino de la chica.

-Bien pero tengo prisa – respondía sin mirarlo para pasar de largo pero el se puso de nuevo enfrente de ella.

-¿Entonces cuando vas a aceptar mi invitación? – dijo el de manera sensual hacia la chica.

-Creí haberte dicho que tengo novio y no puedo – respondió algo enojada.

-Y yo creí haberte dicho que no haremos nada malo a menos que tu quieras – dijo el acercándose mas a ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-¡Detente! – dijo ella empujándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo – si vuelves hacer eso le diré a Luffy y te ira muy mal.

-¿Luffy? Con que así es como se llama tu novio – dijo mirando a la chica – el hermano de Ace, pero apuesto que el te esta mintiendo – dijo haciendo que ella se intrigara por sus palabras.

-Ha que te refieres, el no me esta mintiendo el no me guarda secretos – dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¿En serio? Dime ¿acaso sabes que relación tienen Ace y el? – dijo el.

-¿Cómo que, que relación? Son hermanos – respondió sin saber a donde quería llegar con eso.

-Se ve que no sabes nada de tu querido novio, será mejor que le preguntes y así veras el tipo de persona que es el – respondió volviéndose acercar a ella.

Ella estaba al tanto que el se estaba acercando demasiado pero no podía moverse las palabras que había dicho la desconcertaron _**– que no se nada de Luffy -**_ eso no podía ser ya que ella lo quería y el también la quería a ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que talvez hubieran cosas de Luffy que ella desconocía.

En ese momento al sentirlo prácticamente encima de ella empezó a retroceder instintivamente hasta que se topo con la pared, el la había acorralado no tenia hacia donde correr pero en ese momento llego Zoro que había llegado ahí "casualmente" ya que se había perdido, sin mas sujeto alejo a Lucchi de su amiga.

-¿Qué le estas haciendo a Nami? – dijo Zoro viéndolo seriamente.

-Nada solo platicábamos – respondió el con cinismo en sus palabras – ¿pero tu quien eres?

-No tengo porque decírtelo pero... – fue interrumpido por alguien detrás de el.

-El es Roronoa Zoro – dijo el sujeto detrás de el – va en el mismo salón que el novio de ella.

-Ya veo, pero Kaku ¿a que has venido? – dijo Lucchi.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo el.

-Esta bien, de todas formas ya hay mucha gente aquí como para hablar con tranquilidad ¿no es verdad, Nami? – dijo viendo a Nami que todavía no se recuperaba del todo – pero piensa lo que te dije.

-Te lo advierto que si te atreves a hacerle algo te las veras conmigo – dijo Zoro poniendo a Nami atrás de el.

-Será mejor que cuides tus palabras – dijo Kaku – o sino el que estará en problemas serás tu – termino señalándolo.

-Suficiente Kaku, vamonos – dijo el saliendo del lugar y siendo seguido por el otro.

-_**Ese sujeto ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llego**_ – pensó Zoro -Nami ¿te encuentra bien? – pregunto su amigo.

-Si, gracias llegaste en el momento adecuado – dijo ella ya mas tranquila.

-Me alegro, ¿pero quienes son esos sujetos? – dijo viendo a Nami.

-No es nadie solo otra persona que esta interesada en mi – dijo ella viendo hacia otro lado.

-No se porque no te creo – dijo notando a su amiga un tanto desconcertada.

-Zoro – hablo ella haciendo que el la volteara a ver – no le digas nada de esto a Luffy.

-No entiendo porque se lo quieres ocultar, pero ... – fue interrumpido.

-Por favor – dijo agachando la cabeza – y necesito que me respondas una pregunta.

-¿Cuál? – dijo el.

-Tu conoces muy bien a Luffy, creo que mejor que cualquiera – el asintió – quiero que me digas ¿si el me oculta cosas?

-A que viene esa pregunta, claro que no – dijo el sin entender el motivo de la pregunta.

-Ese sujeto de hace un momento dijo algo sobre la relación de el y Ace, ¿tu sabes a que se refería? – finalizo para ver a su amigo.

Era obvio que el sabia a que se refería, pero no podía decirle eso a ella, era algo que ella no debería de escuchar de parte de el, pero no sabia que decir asi que no le quedo de otra que mentirle a su amiga.

-No se a que se refiera, lo siento Nami, pero no tengo idea – dijo el.

-Esta bien, te creeré – ella dijo no muy convencida por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos, deben de preguntarse el porque demoramos tanto – dijo el retirándose del lugar mientras Nami lo seguía.

Una vez poniéndose en marcha, ella no podía quitarse la idea de que el le guardara secretos a ella, ella estaba conciente de que el tendría secretos pero que no le tuviera la confianza para decírselos era algo que a ella en lo particular le importaba mucho _**– que acaso no confía lo suficiente en mi para decirme, yo lo apoyaría sin importa que fuera -**_ esos eran los pensamientos de Nami que estaba demasiado concentrados en ellos que no se percato del momento en el que llegaron con sus amigos.

-Nami! –corrió Luffy a abrazarla - ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Por nada, nos vamos – ella respondió con tono apagado en su voz.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar.

-La verdad es que ... – intento de decir Zoro pero fue cortado por Nami.

-¡Zoro! – dijo mirándolo, para luego voltear a ver a sus amigos – solo estoy cansada, será mejor que me vaya.

-Esta bien, vamos te acompaño a tu casa – le dijo Luffy.

Así ambos se despidieron de sus amigos para poder irse.

-Oye ¿qué paso? – pregunto Robin a Zoro

-Lo que paso fue... – así el le contó todo lo sucedido hace solo unos momentos, desde como la había encontrado hasta la pregunta que le hizo.

-Y ¿supongo que tu sabes a lo que se refería, cierto? – pregunto Robin.

-La verdad es que si, pero no se lo puedo decir, es algo que no estaría bien que lo oyera de mi – le contesto a su novia – y tu no vas a preguntar ¿qué es?

-No – dijo ella con simpleza.

-¿No? ¿enserio? – dijo el un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de ella.

-No es que no quiera saber, pero es algo que no tengo el derecho de saber, almeno no de esta forma – dijo ella sonriéndole – además si el te lo confió es porque confía mucho en ti y no quiero que traiciones esa confianza.

-Creo que tienes razón, espero que no vayan a discutir por esto – dijo el un poco pensativo

-Ya veras que no, pero si llegara a pasar eso estoy segura que sabrán como solucionarlo – dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

En el camino hacia casa de Nami, ella seguía pensativa y eso el lo notaba y eso era algo que a el no le gustaba que pasara ya que eso hacia que el se preocupara.

El quería preguntar que era lo que le afligía pero el por alguna razón sabia que tenia que ver con el, estaba seguro de que era eso, ya que sino fuera algo que lo relacionara a el no se pondría así de triste, el seguía preguntándose si debía preguntar o no ya que cabía la posibilidad de que solo lo empeorara pero sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando ella se detuvo y rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Luffy – lo llamo - ¿tu me guardas secretos? – fue directo al grano.

-¿Pero de que hablas? – dijo el sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-No has contestado mi pregunta – dijo ella en tono serio.

-Pues... claro que no – dijo el de manera simple – pero ¿a que viene eso?

-Entonces ¿tu me tienes confianza? – pregunto de nueva cuenta.

-Claro, ¿pero no se a donde quieres llegar con esto? – dijo el totalmente desconcertado.

-Bien te haré una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes con la verdad – el chico solo asintió – ¿tu y Ace que relación tienen?

El se quedo sorprendido con la pregunta que ella le había realizado, si era lo que se esta imaginando ¿como se había enterado? el único que lo sabia era Zoro y el estaba seguro que el no diría nada, pero entonces ¿como se había enterado? Esa era la gran pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres? Somos hermanos es todo – dijo el desviando la mirado para no verla directamente a los ojos.

-Me estas mintiendo, ya te había dicho que a ti no se te dar mentir, así que dime la verdad – sentencio ella.

El sentía que esto iba a terminar mal ya que cuando Nami quería saber algo siempre se lo sacaba a cualquiera, el sudaba frió era algo que no le quería decir a nadie.

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo decir – contesto desviando la mirada.

-Pero ¿ porque no? – dijo ella tratando de hacer que la viera a los ojos - ¿acaso no confías en mi?

-No es eso, pero de verdad, no puedo decirte, tienes que confiar en mi – respondió.

-Entonces el tenia razón, no se nada de ti – dijo ella empezando a sollozar.

-Nami no llores – dijo el tratando de hacer que se tranquilizara – tu sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

-¡¿Y como quieres que me ponga? – dijo ella empezándose a exaltar, el tratado de abrazarla pero ella no se lo permitió - ¡no me toques! Si tu no confías en mi porque debería yo de confiar en ti – le reclamo señalándole con el dedo.

A el esa declaración le dolía demasiado, ya que era la primera vez que la veía realmente enojada con el y por lo tanto el no sabia como liar con eso.

-Será mejor que vaya desde aquí sola – dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

-Espera Na... – su intento por detenerla fue cortado por ella.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me toques! En este momento no quiero saber nada de ti, así que adiós – termino de decir al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de el.

El solo se quedo estático ahí sin que hacer o como reaccionar, pero algo de lo había dicho ella se quedo en su mente, ella le había dicho, _que el tenia razón_ _**– a quien se refería con el –**_ talvez el fuera el causante de todo esto y el que le dijo lo de Ace y el, el tenia que saber de quien se trataba y esta dispuesto a encontrar a esa persona que había ocasionado esto.

CONTINUARA…..

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo esperando que les haya gustado y espero que dejen algun REVIEW.**

**Adios y hasta la proxima.**


End file.
